Historia ecclesiastica - Buch 1
Bedas Kirchliche Geschichte von England (Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum von Beda Venerabilis) Deutsche Übersetzung von Conrad Eibisch (bis Kapitel 20) und von Dr. M. M. Wilden (ab Kapitel 20 ♦) Anmerkungen von Dr. M. M. Wilden, 1866 (♦) Quelle: www.heroofcamelot.com Buch 1 Kapitel 1 ♦ Dieses Kapitel enthält eine Zusammenstellung bei Plinius, Drofius und Gildas vokmmender Nachrichten. Von der Lage Britanniens und seinen alten Einwohnern BRITANNIEN, eine Insel des Ozeans, die ehemals Albion Ein antiker Name für Großbritannien, der schon von Ptolemäus benutzt wurde. hieß, liegt den größten Ländern Europas, Germanien, Gallien, Spanien, in beträchtlicher Entfernung westlich gegenüber. Von Norden nach Süden ist es 800 Meilen ♦ Römische Meilen, wovon ungefähr fünf auf eine deutsche gehen. lang, 200 breit, mit Ausnahme der etwas weiter in verschiedene Vorgebirge auslaufenden Bergzüge; diese mitgerechnet, beträgt sein Umfang 3600 Meilen. Im Süden liegt es dem belgischen Gallien gegenüber, dessen nahe Küste den Hinüberfahrenden die Stadt Reptacæstir Das heutige Richborough zeigt; rechnet man die Meeresbreite von der Stadt Gesoriacum Das heutige Boulogne-sur-Mer am Ärmelkanal im Gebiet der Moriner Ein keltischer Stamm im Küstengebiet zwischen dem heutigen Dünkirchen und Le Touquet-Paris-Plage., so beträgt dieselbe bis hinüber nach der nächsten Küste Englands 50 Meilen oder, wie einige berichten, 450 Stadien. Ein altes Längenmaß, etwa 150-185m Nach der entgegengesetzten Seite aber, wo es dem unermesslichen Ozean zugewendet ist, liegen vor ihm die Orcadischen Inseln. Die Insel ist reich an Bäumen und Früchten und geeignet für Vieh aller Art. An einigen Stellen hat sie auch Weinberge. Sie ist reich an Land- und Seevögeln jeder Gattung. Auch hat sie viele Flüsse und Bäche, welche reich sind an Fischen, an kleinen besonders, und an Aalen. Sehr oft werden Seerobben, Delphine und Walfische gefangen, außer den verschiedenen Arten von Muscheln, unter welchen auch Perlmuscheln sind, welche die schönsten Perlen von allen Farben in sich schließen, rote, purpurne, violette, grüne, am häufigsten aber weiße. Auch sind Schnecken da in Fülle, aus welchen der Stoff für die Scharlachfarbe bereitet wird, deren prächtige Röte von keiner Sonnenhitze, von keinem Regen erbleicht, sondern je älter, desto schöner wird. Auch hat sie Salzquellen und warme Quellen, deren Wasser jedem Alter und Geschlecht sich zum Baden eignet. Das Wasser nämlich nimmt, wie der heilige Basilius sagt, Wärme an, wenn es durch gewisse Metalle hindurchgeht, und kann sogar ganz heiß werden. Die Insel hat zudem reiche Adern aller Arten von Metall, Kupfer, Eisen, Blei und Silber; auch fördert man daselbst Achatstein in Menge und vorzüglicher Güte; er ist aber von schwarzer Farbe und wenn man ihn dem Feuer nahebringt, so brennt er, und man kann damit Schlangen vertreiben; ist er durch Reibung warm gemacht und man bringt einen Gegenstand daran, so zieht er ihn an wie Bernstein. Die Insel war auch ehemals geschmückt mit 28 herrlichen Städten, nicht gerechnet die unzähligen Burgen, welche ebenfalls mit Mauern, Türmen und Toren wohlversehen waren. Weil sie beinahe in dem nördlichsten Teil der Welt liegt, so hat sie im Sommer helle Nächte, dermaßen, dass man oft mitten in der Nacht fragen möchte, ob es noch die Abenddämmerung sei oder schon das Morgengrauen; in den nördlichen Gegenden nämlich hat die Sonne keinen langen Kreislauf von Westen nach Osten zu machen; daher kommt es ja auch, dass im Sommer der Tag dort so sehr lang ist, und in dem Winter die Nacht, weil nämlich die Sonne dann mehr den südlichen Ländern scheint. Hinwiederum hat die Nacht im Sommer und im Winter der Tag eine große Kürze, nämlich nur sechs Stunden, während in Armenien, Makedonien, Italien und den anderen Ländern der nämlichen Breite die größte Länge des Tages oder der Nacht 15, die größte Kürze neun Stunden beträgt. Dieses Land erforscht und bekennt gegenwärtig nach der Anzahl der Bücher des göttlichen Gesetzes mit fünf Völkerzungen ein und dieselbe Wissenschaft der göttlichen Wahrheit und wahren Gottheit. Diese fünf Sprachen sind die der Angeln, der Britonen, der Schotten, Damit wurden die Bewohner von Irland noch bis ins späte Frühmittelalter bezeichnet. der Pikten und die der Lateiner, welche letztere durch die Betrachtung der heiligen Schriften allen übrigen gemeinsam geworden ist. Anfangs hatte diese Insel nur die Britonen, ♦ Dass Armorica das Stammland der Britten gewesen, ist lange Zeit unbeachtet geblieben; erst neuere Forschungen, insbesondere die interessanten Untersuchungen Holzmanns in seinem Buche über die Verwandtschaft der Kelten und Germanen, sind wiederum zu dieser Tatsache zurückgekehrt. von denen sie den Namen erhalten, zu Bewohnern; von der Küste Armorica her, so lautet die Sage, in Britannien gelandet, nahmen sie sich den südlichen Teil desselben. Als sie in der Folge, von Süden anfangend, den größten Teil der Insel in Besitz genommen, habe es, wie es heißt, sich begeben, dass das Volk der Pikten aus Skythien auf wenigen Schiffen zur See gegangen und von den Stürmen umhergetrieben, jenseits Britannien nach Hibernien Ein alter Name für die Insel Irland. gekommen sei; dort habe es die Nordküste betreten und das Volk der Schotten daselbst gefunden; als es nun auch für sich um Wohnsitze gebeten, seien sie ihm nicht gewährt worden. Es ist aber Hibernien nach Britannien von allen Inseln die größte, westlich von Britannien gelegen; aber während sie nach Norden hin kürzer ist, als Schottland, erstreckt sie sich südlich weit darüber hinaus. Zu jener also, auf Schiffen gelangend, baten die Pikten, wie gesagt, man möchte auch ihnen Wohnsitze geben. Die Schotten antworteten ihnen: Die Insel habe nicht Raum für sie beide. "Aber wir können euch", sagten sie, "einen heilsamen Rat geben, was ihr tun mögt. Wir wissen, dass noch eine andere Insel, nicht fern von der unsrigen, gegen Osten liegt, welche wir an hellen Tagen von Ferne zu sehen pflegen. Wenn ihr auf dieser landen wollt, so mögt ihr sie euch zu Wohnsitzen einrichten und, will sich jemand dem widersetzen, so wollen wir euch zu Hilfe kommen." So fuhren denn die Pikten hinüber nach Britannien und bewohnten die nördliche Hälfte der Insel; die südliche hatten die Britonen inne. Als danach die Pikten keine Frauen hatten und die Schotten darum baten, so wollten diese sie nur unter der Bedingung geben, dass sie, wenn die Thronfolge zweifelhaft würde, bei der Wahl in dem königlichen Geschlecht den Frauen den Vorzug gäbe vor den Männern; und so wird es bekanntlich bis auf den heutigen Tag bei den Pikten gehalten. Im Laufe der Zeit hat Britannien zu den Britonen und Pikten als drittes Volk die Schotten ♦ Die Bevölkerung Irlands, des alten Hiberniens, wurde auch noch spät mit dem Namen Schotten bezeichnet; ja selbst die aus Irland gekommenen Benediktinermönche nannte man vielfach schlechthin schottische Mönche. erhalten, in dem den Pikten angehörigen Teil. Dieselben kamen nämlich unter der Anführung des Reuda aus Hibernien herüber und verschafften sich unter ihnen, sei es auf gütlichem Weg, sei es mit dem Schwert, Wohnsitze, und diese haben sie noch jetzt; sie heißen bis auf den heutigen Tag nach dem Namen ihres Anführers Dalreuden; denn in ihrer Sprache bedeutet "Dal" eine Gegend. Hibernien aber hat durch seine Breite sowohl, als durch sein gesundes und gutes Klima vor Britannien einen großen Vorzug. Selten bleibt der Schnee daselbst länger als drei Tage liegen. Niemand braucht im Sommer Viehfutter zu sammeln für den Winter oder Ställe zu bauen; keine Schlange, überhaupt kein kriechendes Tier bleibt dort am Leben; oft, wenn man dorthin aus Britannien Schlangen bringt, sterben sie, sobald das Schiff sich nur dem Land nähert und die Luft desselben sie berührt; ja fast alles, was von jener Insel kommt, ist ein Mittel gegen das Gift. Sie ist reich an Milch und Honig, an Weinbergen, Fischen und Vögeln; auch Hirsche und Rehe sind zahlreich in ihren Wäldern. Sie ist das eigentliche Vaterland der Schotten; von ihr ausgezogen, sind sie, wie gesagt, nach den Britonen und Pikten das dritte Volk in Britannien geworden. Es hat aber von alters her ein sehr großer Meerbusen das Volk der Britonen von den Pikten getrennt; derselbe erstreckt sich von Westen nach Osten tief ins Land, da, wo Alcluith Alt Clut, Name der Hauptstadt von Dal Riata. liegt, noch bis heute eine wohlbefestigte Stadt der Britonen. Nördlich von diesem Meerbusen fand die Landung der obengenannten Schotten statt; da nahmen sie ihre Wohnsitze. Kapitel 2 Wie Caesar, als der erste Römer, nach Britannien gekommen. v. Chr. BRITANNIEN war von den Römern bis auf Caius Julius Cæsar unbetreten und ungekannt. Als dieser im Jahre 693 nach der Erbauung Roms, im Jahre 60 v. Chr. als Konsul mit Lucius Bibulus gegen die gallischen und germanischen Völker, welche nur der Rhein trennt, Krieg führte, kam er in das Gebiet der Moriner, von wo die nächste und kürzeste Überfahrt nach Britannien ist. Dort ließ er gegen 80 Last- und Kriegsschiffe ausrüsten und setzte mit diesen nach Britannien hinüber. Zuerst verlor er in einer heißen Schlacht viel Mannschaft; darauf erlitt er einen furchtbaren Seesturm, wobei er den größten Teil der Flotte, eine nicht geringe Anzahl seines Fußvolkes, die Reiterei aber fast ganz einbüßte. Siehe Cäsars Britannienfeldzüge. Nach Gallien zurückgekehrt, entließ er die Legionen in die Winterquartiere und ließ 600 Schiffe bauen für jeglichen Bedarf. Mit diesen setzte er zu Anfang des Frühlings noch einmal nach Britannien über; aber während er selbst mit dem Heer gegen den Feind zog, wurden die vor Anker liegenden Schiffe vom Sturm ergriffen und aneinander zerschellt, oder auf Sandbänke geworfen und zertrümmert; 40 davon gingen ganz zugrunde, die übrigen wurden notdürftig ausgebessert. Beim ersten Zusammentreffen wurde Cæsars Reiterei von den Britonen geschlagen, und der Tribun Labienus getötet; im zweiten Treffen schlug er, nicht ohne blutigen Kampf, die Britonen in die Flucht. Von da zog er an die Themse; an deren jenseitigem Ufer hatte sich unter der Anführung des Cassivellaunus eine unüberschaubare feindliche Heeresmacht gelagert und das Ufer des Flusses bis weit in den Fluss hinein mit sehr scharfen Palisaden befestigt, wovon noch heute Spuren zu sehen sind. Doch sobald die Römer mit Anwendung geeigneter Vorsicht den Übergang über den Fluss bewerkstelligt hatten, vermochten die Barbaren dem Andrang der Legionen nicht zu widerstehen und verbargen sich in den Wäldern, von wo aus sie in häufigen Überfällen den Römern oft großen Schaden zufügten. Indessen übergab sich die festeste Stadt der Trinobanten ♦ Es ist wahrscheinlich London. mit dem Feldherrn Androgius an Cæsar und stellte 40 Geiseln; diesem Beispiel folgten die meisten übrigen Städte und schlossen mit den Römern ein Bündnis. Mit ihrem Rat und Beistand gelang es Cæsar, die Stadt des Cassivellaunus, welche sehr günstig zwischen zwei Sümpfen lag, außerdem durch Wälder geschützt und mit allem aufs beste versehen, nach einem heißen Kampf endlich zu erobern. In der Folge kehrte Cæsar von Britannien nach Gallien zurück, wurde daselbst aber, nachdem er die Legionen in die Winterquartiere geschickt hatte, von allen Seiten mit Kriegslärm und unerwarteten Angriffen beunruhigt. Kapitel 3 Wie Claudius, als der zweite Römer, nach Britannien gekommen, die Orcadischen Inseln zum Römischen Reich hinzugefügt, und wie Vespasian, von ihm gesendet, auch die Insel Vecta den Römern unterworfen. n. Chr. IM Jahre 798 nach der Erbauung Roms ♦ 46. v. Chr. suchte der Kaiser Claudius, der vierte nach Augustus, um sich als einen tüchtigen Fürsten zu zeigen, allenthalben Krieg und Sieg. So unternahm er denn auch einen Feldzug nach Britannien, aus Veranlassung eines Streites wegen Nichtauslieferung der Überläufer. Er fuhr auf die Insel hinüber, welche niemand weder vor, noch nach Cæsar zu betreten gewagt hatte, und brachte ohne Schwertstreich innerhalb weniger Tage den größten Teil der Insel in seine Botmäßigkeit. Auch die Orcadischen Inseln, welche jenseits Britannien im Ozean liegen, fügte er dem Römischen Reich hinzu, kehrte dann sechs Monate nach seinem Auszug nach Rom zurück und gab seinem Sohn den Namen Britannicus. Das Ende dieses Krieges fällt ins dritte Jahr seiner Regierung, ins Jahr 46 nach Christi Geburt, in dasselbe Jahr, in welchem die große Hungersnot in Syrien war, die in der Apostelgeschichte durch den Propheten Agabus vorhergesagt worden ist. Von demselben Claudius wurde Vespasian, der Nachfolger Neros auf dem Kaiserthron, nach Britannien geschickt, und brachte auch die Insel Vecta, welche ganz nahe am südlichen Ende Britanniens liegt, unter römische Botmäßigkeit; dieselbe hat von Osten nach Westen eine Ausdehnung von ungefähr 30 Meilen, von Süden nach Norden 12; mit ihrem östlichen Ende ist sie 6 Meilen, mit ihrem westlichen 3 von der Südküste Britanniens entfernt. Nero, welcher dem Claudius in der Regierung folgte, hat überhaupt nichts Kriegerisches unternommen; daher kam es, dass, außer anderen Verlusten des Römischen Reiches, auch Britannien fast ganz verloren ging; unter ihm wurden dort zwei der vornehmsten Städte von den Feinden erobert und zerstört. Kapitel 4 Wie Lucius, der König der Britonen, an den Papst Eleutherus geschrieben und gebeten, ein Christ zu werden. IM Jahre 156 nach Christi Geburt, als Marcus Antoninus, Vermutlich ist Marcus Aurelius gemeint, Kaiser von Rom 161 bis 180. Seine Söhne waren Lucius Verus und Commodus. Beda verwechselte ihn vermutlich mit seinem Vorgänger Antoninus Pius. der 14. Kaiser nach Augustus, mit seinem Bruder Aurelius Commodus die Regierung übernahm und Eleutherus, ein heiliger Mann, Bischof der römischen Kirche war, schrieb Lucius, König von Britannien, an denselben und bat inständig, dass er nach seiner Unterweisung ein Christ werden möchte. Die fromme Bitte wurde ihm sogleich gewährt; die Britonen nahmen den Glauben an und bewahrten ihn in ungestörten Frieden treu und unversehrt bis zu den Zeiten des Kaisers Diokletian. Kapitel 5 Wie Severus den eroberten Teil Britanniens durch einen Wall von dem übrigen Teil getrennt hat. IM Jahre 189 nach Christi Geburt bestieg Severus, seiner Abkunft nach ein Afrikaner, aus der Stadt Leptis im Tripolitanischen, der 17. nach Augustus, den kaiserlichen Thron und regierte 17 Jahre. Er war von Natur streng und rau, hatte allzeit viele Kriege zu führen und regierte den Staat zwar mit großer Mühe, aber tüchtig. Nachdem er in den Bürgerkriegen, deren ihm sehr ernstliche zufielen, Sieger geblieben, zog er, da fast alle Bundesgenossen abgefallen waren, nach Britannien; dort lieferte er große und blutige Schlachten und beschloss darauf, den eroberten Teil der Insel von den übrigen, noch unbesiegten Völkern nicht, wie einige glauben, durch eine Mauer, sondern durch einen Grenzwall zu trennen. Eine Mauer nämlich wird aufgeführt aus Steinen, ein Wall aber, womit man das Lager zur Abwehr von Feindesgewalt umgibt, wird von Rasen gemacht, aus dem Boden ausgestochen, wie eine Mauer hoch über die Erde aufgebaut wird, so dass nach vorn der Graben ist, aus welchem der Rasen genommen worden; oben darauf sind Schanzpfähle von sehr starken Baumstämmen eingerammt. – Severus also zog einen tiefen Graben und einen sehr festen Wall, mit vielen starken Türmen bewehrt, von einer Küste zur anderen. Auch starb derselbe zu York. Er hinterließ zwei Söhne, Basianus Gemeint ist Caracalla. und Geta; Geta starb in der Verbannung; Basianus nahm den Beinamen Antoninus an und bestieg den Thron. Kapitel 6 Von der Regierung des Diokletian und wie er die Christen verfolgte. n. Chr. IM Jahre 286 nach Christi Geburt wurde Diokletian, der 33. nach Augustus, von dem Heer zum Kaiser gewählt, regierte 20 Jahre, und nahm den Maximian, mit dem Beinamen Herculius, zum Mitregenten an. Zu jener Zeit war ein gewisser Carausius, zwar geringer Abkunft, aber klug und entschieden, zur Bewachung der Meeresküsten, welche damals die Franken und Sachsen beunruhigten, bestellt; allein er wirkte mehr zum Verderben, als zum Vorteil des Staates, indem er die den Räubern entrissene Beute keineswegs den Eigentümern wiedergab, sondern für sich selbst behielt; ja er erregte sogar den Verdacht, dass er absichtlich nachlässig sei und die Feinde listigerweise selbst zu Angriffen und Einfällen veranlasse. Als er daher von Maximian zum Tode verurteilt worden war, nahm er den Purpur und besetzte Britannien. Sieben Jahre behauptete er sich aufs tapferste, endlich wurde er durch die Hinterlist des Allectus, seines Genossen, getötet. In der Folge behauptete Allectus die dem Carausius entrissene Insel drei Jahre hindurch; ihn besiegte Asclepiodotus, der Befehlshaber der kaiserlichen Leibwache, und brachte so nach zehn Jahren Britannien wieder unter römische Herrschaft. Unterdessen ließ Diokletian im Orient, Maximian Herculius im Okzident die Kirchen verheeren und die Christen foltern und töten. Diese Verfolgung, die zehnte nach der unter Nero, war anhaltender und grausamer als alle früheren; zehn Jahre dauerte sie fort; die Kirchen wurden verwüstet, die Christen verbannt oder mit den entsetzlichsten Martern getötet. Damals wurde auch Britannien verherrlicht durch das Bekenntnis des Herrn. Kapitel 7 Von dem Märtyrertod des heiligen Alban und seiner Gefährten. n. Chr. IN der Diokletianischen Verfolgung erlitt in Britannien der heilige Alban den Märtyrertod, von welchem der Priester Fortunatus in seinem "Lob der Jungfrauen", wo er der heiligen Märtyrer erwähnt, die auf dem ganzen Erdkreis zum Herrn heimgegangen, in folgenden Worten redet: Aus Britannien entsproß Alban in purpurner Schöne. "Einst nämlich, als die Befehle der ungläubigen Fürsten gegen die Christen wüteten, kam, vor den Verfolgern fliehend, ein Priester zu Alban, der noch ein Heide war. Gastfreundlich nahm ihn Alban auf und hielt ihn bei sich verborgen. Als er nun denselben Tag und Nacht unablässig beten und wachen sah, wurde er plötzlich von der göttlichen Gnade erleuchtet; er begann das Beispiel des Glaubens und der Frömmigkeit nachzuahmen, ließ sich von ihm in heilsamen Ermahnungen nach und nach belehren, verließ die Nacht des Götzendienstes und wurde ein Christ von ganzem Herzen. Nachdem der Priester jedoch mehrere Tage bei ihm beherbergt worden war, kam es dem gottlosen Fürsten zu Ohren, dass der Bekenner Christi bei Alban verborgen sei. Sogleich sendete er daher Soldaten, um genauer nach ihm zu forschen. Als diese zu der Hütte des Märtyrers kamen, übergab sich der heilige Alban, statt seines Gastes und Lehrers, mit dessen geistlichem Gewand angetan, sogleich selber den Soldaten und wurde gebunden vor den Richter geführt. Es traf sich aber, dass der Richter zu der Stunde, in welcher Alban vor ihn geführt wurde, am Altar stand und den Götzen opferte. Als er nun den Alban erblickte, entbrannte er mit einem Mal in gar heftigem Zorn darüber, dass er es gewagt habe, sich freiwillig für seinen Gast den Soldaten preiszugeben und den Gerichten zu überliefern, und ließ ihn zu den Götzenbildern schleppen, vor denen er stand. "Weil du den Aufrührer", sprach er, "und Götterverächter, statt ihn den Soldaten zu übergeben, verborgen gehalten, so sollst du, damit der Verächter der Götter die verdiente Strafe seines Frevels erfahre, alle Strafen erleiden, welche jener verwirkt hat, sofern du es wagst, von unserer Religion abzufallen." Aber der heilige Alban, der sich freiwillig vor den Verfolgern des Glaubens zu Christus bekannt hatte, fürchtete keineswegs die Drohungen des Fürsten, sondern, umgürtet mit der Waffenrüstung des Geistes, erklärte er frei, dass er seinen Befehlen nicht gehorchen werde. Da sprach der Richter: "Von welchem Geschlecht bist du?" Alban antwortete: "Was kümmert es dich, aus welchem Geschlecht ich sei? Willst du aber in Wahrheit meine Religion erfahren, so wisse, dass ich nun ein Christ bin und nach Christenpflicht lebe." Da sprach der Richter: "Ich frage nach deinem Namen, den sage mir unverzüglich!" Darauf erwiderte jener: "Von den Eltern werde ich Alban genannt und bete an und verehre alle Zeit den wahren und lebendigen Gott, der alles erschaffen hat." Da entbrannte der Richter von Zorn und sprach: "Willst du die Seligkeit des ewigen Lebens genießen, so zögere nicht, den großen Göttern zu opfern." Alban aber antwortete: "Diese Opfer da, die ihr den Dämonen bringt, können ihren Verehrern weder helfen, noch ihr Verlangen und ihre Gebete erfüllen; ja ein jeder, der diesen Götzenbildern Opfer bringt, wird zur Vergeltung die ewigen Höllenstrafen empfangen." Als der Richter dieses hörte, erzürnte er gar sehr und befahl, dass der heilige Bekenner Gottes von den Henkern gegeißelt würde, indem er hoffte, er werde die Standhaftigkeit seines Herzens, die er mit Worten nicht zu beugen vermochte, mit Schlägen bezwingen; dieser aber, obgleich er aufs grausamste misshandelt wurde, erduldete es willig, ja sogar mit Freuden, für den Herrn. Als jedoch der Richter sah, dass Alban durch die Foltern nicht überwunden und zum Abfall von der christlichen Religion gebracht werden konnte, verurteilte er ihn zur Enthauptung. Auf dem Weg zur Richtstatt kam er an einen Fluss, dessen reißende Wogen von dem Platz, wo er hingerichtet werden sollte, durch eine Mauer und sandiges Ufer getrennt waren; nur über die Brücke führte der Weg zum Richtplatz. Nun war eine große Menge Menschen jedes Geschlechtes und Alters zusammengeströmt, welche offenbar durch Gottes Fügung dem heiligen Bekenner und Märtyrer dienen mussten; sie war nämlich so gross, dass sie nicht vor Abend über die Brücke kommen konnte, und so musste denn der Richter sehen, dass vor der ganzen Stadt sein Machtbefehl durch Gottes Willen aufgehalten wurde. Der heilige Alban aber, brennend vor Sehnsucht nach dem Märtyrertum, trat zu dem Fluss hin, erhob seine Augen gen Himmel und siehe da, mitten durch die Wellen ging ein trockener Weg für ihn und die Seinigen. Als dieses unter anderen auch der Scharfrichter, der ihn enthaupten sollte, sah, drängte er sich, auf der Richtstätte angekommen, zu dem Heiligen; ein Strahl der göttlichen Gnade hatte ihn erleuchtet. Das Schwert, das er schon gezückt hielt in der Rechten, warf er weg und fiel zu Füssen des Märtyrers, voll Sehnsucht, mit oder für den, welchen zu enthaupten er geheißen war, zu sterben. Während also dieser aus einem Feind ein Genosse der Wahrheit und des Glaubens geworden war, und die übrigen Henker, da sie das Schwert am Boden liegen sahen, betroffen dastanden, stieg der ehrwürdige Bekenner Gottes mit den ihn umgebenden Scharen einen Hügel hinauf, welcher ungefähr 500 Schritte vom Ufer gar freundlich und lieblich gelegen war, rings mit bunter Pracht blühender Wiesen geschmückt; an keiner Seite stieg derselbe steil an, oder war jäh und abschüssig, sondern senkte sich sanft wie eine Meereswoge nach allen Seiten nieder. Gott hatte ihn durch solche Schönheit würdig gemacht, mit dem Blut des heiligen Märtyrers geweiht zu werden. Auf diesem Gipfel nun stehend, flehte der heilige Alban zu Gott, dass er ihm einen Trunk Wasser gewähren möge, – und plötzlich sprudelte ein lebendiger Quell zu seinen Füßen, auf dass alle erkennten, wie auch der Quell dem Märtyrer dienen müsse; denn auf dem hohen Berggipfel würde der Märtyrer nicht um Wasser gefleht haben, hätte er sich nicht zu Gottes Verherrlichung dazu angetrieben gefühlt. Und als sich der Quell seines Dienstes entledigt, seinen Gehorsam gezeigt und dem Heiligen einen Labetrank gespendet, kehrte er wiederum in die Tiefe zurück. Dann wurde der Heilige, unerschütterlich und froh des Streiches harrend, auf der blühenden Höhe enthauptet, um die Krone des Lebens zu empfangen, die Gott denen verheißen hat, die ihn lieben. Der aber, der auf den heiligen Nacken den Streich geführt, durfte sich seiner Tat nicht freuen; denn sogleich mit dem Haupt des Märtyrers fielen auch seine Augen zur Erde. Zur selben Zeit wurde an jenem Ort auch der Soldat enthauptet, der früher sich geweigert, durch eine göttliche Gnade erleuchtet, den heiligen Bekenner Gottes hinzurichten; und es ist wohl kein Zweifel, dass er, wenn auch vom Taufquell nicht abgewaschen, doch in dem Bad seines eigenen Blutes gereinigt und des Zutrittes zum Himmelreich gewürdigt worden ist. Da befahl der Richter, durch solche himmlische Wunder erschreckt, von der Verfolgung sofort abzustehen, und fing an, den getöteten Heiligen die Ehre wiederzugeben, die er vorhin durch die Furcht des Todes zum Abfall vom christlichen Glauben zu bringen wähnte. Der heilige Alban ist am 22. Juni gestorben bei der Stadt Verulam, welche jetzt bei den Angeln heißt Verlamacæstir oder Vætlingacæstir, wo später, als friedliche Zeiten für die Christen kamen, eine prächtige Kirche, seines schönen Märtyrertodes würdig, erbaut wurde. Es geschehen an diesem Ort bis auf den heutigen Tag Krankenheilungen und mannigfache Wunder. Zu jener Zeit starben des Märtyrertodes Aaron und Julius, Bürger der Stadt Legeceastre Das heutige Chester, und viele andere beiderlei Geschlechts an verschiedenen Orten. In mannigfachen Qualen und unter unerhörter Zerreißung ihrer Glieder vollendeten sie den guten Kampf und wandten ihre Seelen zu den Freuden der himmlischen Stadt empor." Kapitel 8 Wie die Kirche Britanniens nach dieser Verfolgung Frieden gehabt bis zu den Zeiten des arianischen Irrwahns. n. Chr. ALS nun der Sturm der Verfolgung sich gelegt hatte, kamen die Christgläubigen wieder hervor aus der Verborgenheit der Wälder und Einöden und abgelegenen Höhlen, wohin sie geflüchtet waren, und stellten die Kirchen wieder her, die sie dem Boden gleichgemacht fanden; gründeten, als Siegestrophäen, Basiliken der heiligen Märtyrer im ganzen Land, feierten öffentlich ihre Festtage und hielten Gottesdienst mit reinem Herzen und Mund. Dieser Friede währte in der Kirche Christi auf Britannien bis zu den Zeiten des arianischen Irrwahns, welcher, wie er den ganzen Erdkreis verwirrt, so auch diese so weitentlegene Insel mit seinem Gift angesteckt hat; und seitdem diese den unglücklichen Weg über das Meer gefunden, ergoss sich in der Folge die Seuche jedweder Irrlehre sogleich über die Insel, wo man allzeit Neues hören und nichts Sicheres festhalten wollte. Zu jener Zeit starb in Britannien Constantius, der bei Lebzeiten Diokletians Gallien und Spanien regierte, ein Mann von der grössten Milde und Leutseligkeit. Dieser hatte eine britonische Jungfrau ♦ Es ist nicht zu zweifeln, dass die heilige Helena in rechtmässiger Ehe mit Constantius verbunden war; sie würde sonst nicht zu jenem allgemeinen hohen Ansehen im ganzen römischen Reiche gelangt sein, dessen wir sie bis in ihr Greisenalter in steigendem Masse geniessen sehen., Helena mit Namen, zur Gattin. Von ihr hinterließ er einen Sohn, namens Constantin, als Befehlshaber in Gallien. Eutropius berichtet, Constantin sei, in Britannien zum Kaiser gewählt, dem Vater in der Regierung gefolgt. Zu seiner Zeit brach die arianische Irrlehre aus, wurde dann auf der Synode zu Nicæa Auch Erstes Konzil von Nicäa im Jahr 325. untersucht und verdammt, verbreitete aber nichtsdestoweniger das tödliche Gift ihres Wahns, wie gesagt, nicht nur über den ganzen Erdkreis aus, sondern auch über die Kirche dieser Inseln. Kapitel 9 Wie unter der Regierung des Gratian Maximus, in Britannien zum Kaiser gewählt, mit einem grossen Heer nach Gallien zog. n. Chr. IM Jahre 377 nach Christi Geburt sass Gratian, der 40. nach Augustus, im sechsten Jahr nach dem Tod des Valens auf dem Kaiserthron; er hatte jedoch schon lange vorher mit seinem Onkel Valens und mit Valentinian, seinem Bruder, gemeinschaftlich regiert. Als derselbe den bedrängten und fast zerfallenen Zustand des Reiches sah, bekleidete er, gedrängt von der Notwendigkeit einer Kräftigung des Staates, den Theodosius, einen Spanier, zu Sirmium mit dem Purpur und übergab ihm zur Regierung das östliche Reich mit Thrakien. In jener Zeit wurde Maximus, ein Mann zwar von grosser Tatkraft und Tüchtigkeit, und wohl des Kaisernamens wert, wenn er sich nicht, gegen die Eidestreue, widerrechtlich emporgeschwungen hätte, in Britannien von dem Heer fast wider Willen zum Kaiser ausgerufen und zog hinüber nach Gallien. Dort wusste er den Kaiser Gratian, der durch den plötzlichen Einfall bestürzt und nach Italien zu gehen im Begriff war, auf hinterlistige Weise zu umzingeln und zu töten, und vertrieb dessen Bruder Valentinian aus Italien. Valentinian floh in den Orient, wurde von Theodosius mit väterlicher Güte aufgenommen und sogleich wieder in seine Herrschaft eingesetzt. Maximus nämlich, der Eindringling, wurde von ihnen in Aquileia eingeschlossen, gefangen und getötet. Kapitel 10 Wie unter der Regierung des Arkadius der Britone Pelagius einen hoffärtigen Kampf wider die Gnade Gottes begonnen hat. n. Chr. IM Jahre 394 nach Christi Geburt, als Arkadius und Honorius, die Söhne des Theodosius, regierten, verbreitete der Britone Pelagius ♦ Es kann uns nicht Wunder nehmen, dass ein Land wie Britannien, welches damals, politisch und kirchlich verwirrt und zerrüttet, ungefähr den Anblick byzantinischer Zustände des 7. und 8. Jahrhunderts darbot, einen Irrlehrer erzeugte, dessen Grundsatz von ihm selbst nichts anderes bewies, als dass er den himmlischen Kräften der Erlösung sich entweder nie von ganzem Herzen hingegeben, oder die von ihr erfahrenen Wunder undankbar vergessen hatte. Es bewährt sich also auch an ihm der Erfahrungssatz der Kirchengeschichte, dass nur die Verwirrung und Verwilderung Irrlehren hervorbringt. weithin das Gift seines hoffärtigen Irrglaubens gegen die helfende Gnade, indem er sich des Julian von Kampanien als eines Genossen bediente, welchen die durch den Verlust seiner bischöflichen Würde aufgeregte Leidenschaft antrieb. Es antworteten ihnen der heilige Augustinus wie auch die übrigen rechtgläubigen Väter aus dem unerschöpflichen Schatz der katholischen Lehre; aber ihren Wahnsinn zu bessern vermochten sie nicht, sondern, was ihre Schuld nur vermehrte, als sie in ihrem Irrwahn zurechtgewiesen wurden, wollten sie lieber in fortgesetztem Widerspruch sich ausbreiten, als durch demütige Unterwerfung ihren Fehler gutmachen. Schön sagt dies in heroischen Versen der Rhetor Prosper: Da erhob sich mit frevelndem Wort wider Augustinus Ein Schriftsteller, den längst brannte gefräßiger Neid. Wer doch trieb die unselige Natter hervor aus der Höhle, Frech zu erheben das Haupt, das sonst die Dunkelheit barg? Hat dazu ihn genährt das meerumspülte Britannien? Hat er die Herzen gebläht mit kampanischem Heu? Kapitel 11 Wie unter der Regierung des Honorius Gratian und Constantin in Britannien Gewaltherrscher geworden und Ersterer sehr bald in Britannien, Letzterer in Gallien getötet wurden. n. Chr. IM Jahre 407 nach Christi Geburt, als Honorius, der jüngere Sohn des Theodosius, Kaiser war, der 44. von Augustus an (zwei Jahre vor der Erstürmung Roms durch Alarich den Gotenkönig, während Alanen, Sueven, Vandalen und viele andere, mit ihnen die Franken ♦ Die damals noch diesseits und jenseits des Niederrheins sassen. unterjochten, über den Rhein setzten und durch ganz Gallien verwüstend umherzogen), wurde in Britannien Gratian zum Gewaltherrscher erhoben, aber bald darauf getötet. An dessen Stelle wurde Constantin, aus der Reihe der gemeinen Soldaten, bloß wegen seines Namens, sonst ohne Tapferkeit und Verdienst, gewählt. Kaum hatte derselbe die Regierung angetreten, so zog er hinüber nach Gallien, wurde aber dort von den Barbaren durch treulose Bündnisse hintergangen und brachte dem Staat großen Schaden. Auf Befehl des Honorius zog daher Constantius mit einem Heer nach Gallien, schloss denselben in der Stadt Arles ein, nahm ihn gefangen und tötete ihn. Den Constans, seinen Sohn, welchen dieser aus einem Mönch zum Thronfolger gemacht hatte, tötete sein Feldherr Gerontius zu Vienne. Die Eroberung Roms ♦ Dieselbe geschah unter Anführung Alarichs im Jahre 409. durch die Goten geschah 1164 Jahre nach seiner Erbauung, ungefähr 470 Jahre nach dem Erscheinen des Caius Julius Cæsar auf der Insel Britannien; von da an hörte die römische Herrschaft über dasselbe auf. Es hatten aber die Römer nur südlich des Walles geherrscht, wovon wir erwähnt, dass Severus ihn quer über die Insel hatte errichten lassen. Das bezeugen noch heute die von ihnen gebauten Städte, Tempel, Brücken und Strassen; übrigens hatten sie sich auch als die Herrscher der jenseitigen Gegenden, ja sogar der Inseln, die über Britannien hinausliegen, betrachtet. Kapitel 12 Wie die Britonen die Römer gegen die Skoten und Pikten um Hilfe baten, welche das zweite Mal kamen, und die Britonen über die Insel hin eine Mauer aufführten; wie dieselbe jedoch bald von jenen Feinden durchbrochen und die Britonen noch mehr in Bedrängnis kamen. 410-420 VON da an war Britannien in dem britonischen Teil aller Truppen, der ganzen Kraft und Blüte des Landes beraubt, da dieselbe, durch die Verwegenheit der Gewaltherrscher ins Ausland geführt, nie wieder heimgekehrt war; und so stand das Land jedem Einfall offen, kraftlos zu irgendwelchem Widerstand. Plötzlich brachen zwei Völker jenseits des Meeres, die Skoten von Westen, die Pikten von Norden, in das Land ein und brachten viele Jahre hindurch unsägliches Unglück. Wir nennen diese Völker überseeische, nicht weil sie außerhalb Britannien wohnen, sondern weil sie von dem Land der Britonen in einiger Entfernung wohnen, indem nämlich zwei Meerbusen, der eine im Osten, der andere im Westen, sehr tief in Britannien einschneiden, wenngleich sie in einiger Entfernung voneinander bleiben; der östliche hat in seiner Spitze die Stadt Giudi Möglicherweise die Stadt Keith am Firth of Forth, der westliche hat nördlich die Stadt Alcluith, ♦ Dies ist das heutige Dumbarton. welches in ihrer Sprache bedeutet Cluithstein; Cluith ist der Name des nahen Flusses. Wegen der Überfälle dieser Völker nun schickten die Britonen Gesandte nach Rom mit Briefen, flehten unter Tränen um Hilfstruppen und versprachen beständige Unterwerfung, wenn nur der drohende Feind ferngehalten würde. Sofort wurde ihnen eine ganze Legion zugesandt, welche, auf der Insel angekommen, den Feinden eine Schlacht lieferte, in der eine große Menge fielen; die übrigen wurden aus dem britonischen Land vertrieben. Sodann gaben die Römer, als sie die große Drangsal überwunden hatten, den Britonen den Rat, zwischen den zwei Meerbusen eine Mauer zu bauen, die dazu dienen könnte, die Feinde abzuhalten, und zogen dann im Triumph nach Hause zurück. Die Inselbewohner aber, welchen es an einem geschickten Baumeister fehlte, führten die Mauer nicht aus Steinen, sondern aus Rasen auf, weshalb dieselbe auch nichts nützte; sie zogen sie aber von einem der genannten Meerbusen zum anderen, viele Meilen weit, damit, wo das Meer sie nicht mehr schützte, der Grenzwall die Feinde vom Einfall abhielte. Von diesem dort aufgeführten Bauwerk, dem sehr breiten und hohen Wall, sind noch bis heute die deutlichsten Spuren zu sehen. Er fängt an ungefähr zwei Meilen westlich von dem Kloster Æbercurnig an dem Ort, welcher in der Sprache der Pikten Peanfahel, in der Sprache der Angeln aber Penneltun heisst, und erstreckt sich nach Westen hin bis zu der Stadt Alcluith. Aber die früheren Feinde hatten nicht sobald die römischen Soldaten abziehen gesehen, als sie sogleich wieder auf Schiffen herbeifuhren, über die Grenzen hereinbrachen, alles niederhieben und was ihnen nur begegnete, wie eine reife Ernte plünderten, durchstreiften und zertraten. Wiederum wurden daher Gesandte nach Rom geschickt, die flehentlich um Hilfe baten, man möge doch ihr armes Vaterland nicht ganz zugrunde gehen lassen, man möge es nicht dulden, dass der Name einer römischen Provinz, den sie so lange mit Stolz getragen, der Verwegenheit und der Verachtung fremder Völker preisgegeben werde. Wiederum wurde eine Legion geschickt; unerwartet kam dieselbe im Herbst an und brachte dem Feind große Niederlagen bei, und trieb diejenigen, die entrinnen konnten, alle über das Meer, von wo sie sonst, ohne Widerstand zu finden, alljährlich herüberkamen, um ihre Beute einzutreiben. Sodann aber erklärten die Römer den Britonen, sie könnten sich für die Zukunft mit ihrer Verteidigung nicht mehr in so mühevollen Feldzügen befassen; sie möchten selbst die Waffen ergreifen und mit den Feinden den Kampf wagen, die eben nur darum stärker wären, als sie, weil sie diese in ihrer Trägheit gewähren ließen. Ja, um ihren Freunden, die sie sich selbst überlassen mussten, einigermaßen für die Zukunft nützlich zu sein, so erbauten sie noch zwischen den Städten, welche dort an der Grenze aus Furcht vor den Feinden angelegt waren, in gerader Linie von einem Meeresufer zum anderen eine Mauer aus festem Stein; sie errichteten dieselbe, wie man sie heute noch sehen und bewundern kann, auf Staats- und Privatkosten mit Hilfe einer Schar von Britonen, acht Fuss breit und zwölf hoch; nachdem sie dieselbe gebaut, unterwiesen sie das träge Volk zur Tapferkeit und gaben ihm Anweisung zur Handhabung der Waffen. Außerdem setzten sie im Süden an das Meeresufer, wo sie ihre Schiffe hatten und auf welcher Seite sie den Einfall der Barbaren fürchteten, in gewissen Zwischenräumen, dem Meer zugewendet, Türme hin. Darauf sagten sie ihnen Lebewohl, um nie mehr wiederzukehren. Als dieselben sich entfernt hatten, kamen die Skoten und Pikten, welche erfahren, dass jene nie mehr wiederkehren würden, sogleich zurück und, noch verwegener geworden, als sonst, ergriffen sie, nachdem sie die Einwohner verdrängt, von dem ganzen nördlichen und äußersten Teil der Insel Besitz bis an die Mauer. Auf der Mauer stand ein britonisches Heer; aber es herrschte unter ihm Angst und Schrecken vor den Feinden Tag und Nacht; dagegen waren die mit Widerhaken versehenen Speere der Feinde nicht untätig; die feigen Verteidiger rissen sie damit jämmerlich herab und schmetterten sie am Boden. Kurz, die Britonen gaben die Städte und die Mauer preis, ergriffen die Flucht und zerstreuten sich. Der Feind setzte ihnen nach und richtete ein Blutbad an, welches grausamer war, als alle früheren. Wie Schafe von wilden Tieren, so wurden die Armen von den Feinden niedergehauen; von Haus und Hof vertrieben, erwehrten sie sich der drohenden Hungersnot durch Räuberei und vermehrten so die Not von außen noch durch innere Gefahren, bis die ganze Gegend, bar aller Nahrung, zu nichts mehr nütze war, als zur Jagd. Kapitel 13 Wie unter der Regierung Theodosius II., zu dessen Zeit Palladius ins Land der Skoten geschickt wurde, die Britonen von dem Konsul Aëtius Hilfe verlangten, aber nicht erhielten. n. Chr. IM Jahre 423 nach Christi Geburt übernahm Theodosius II, dem Honorius folgend, als der 45. Kaiser nach Augustus, die Regierung und führte sie 26 Jahre lang; im achten Jahr derselben wurde Palladius vom römischen Papst Coelestin als der erste Bischof zu den schon gläubigen Skoten geschickt. Im 23. Jahr seiner Regierung war Aëtius, ein vornehmer Patrizier, ein ausgezeichneter Mann, mit Symachus zum dritten Mal Konsul. Zu ihm schickten die wenigen noch am Leben gebliebenen Britonen einen Brief, dessen Anfang lautet: "An den Aëtius, den Konsul zum dritten Mal, die unglücklichen Britannier." Siehe auch Groans of the Britons Im Brief setzten sie dann weiter ihre Not auseinander: "Es drängen uns die Barbaren zum Meer hin, das Meer drängt uns zu den Barbaren; da bleibt uns nur die Wahl zwischen zwei Todesarten: entweder erwürgen uns diese oder jenes verschlingt uns." Indessen vermochten sie von ihm keine Hilfe zu erlangen; er war zu jener Zeit in die schwersten Kriege mit Bleda und Attila, den Königen der Hunnen, verwickelt. Und obgleich zwar ein Jahr vorher Bleda durch Attilas, seines Bruders, List ermordet worden war, so war doch in Attila dem Reich ein so furchtbarer Feind geblieben, dass derselbe überall Städte und Burgen erstürmte und zerstörte und fast ganz Europa mit Mord und Verheerung erfüllte. Auch brach damals über Konstantinopel eine Hungersnot herein, welcher eine Seuche auf dem Fusse folgte; zugleich stürzten fast alle Mauern der Stadt samt 57 Türmen ein; außerdem fielen auch zahlreiche andere Städte in Trümmer, und Tausende von Menschen und Vieh starben von dem Hunger und der verpesteten Luft. Kapitel 14 Wie die Britonen, von neuer Hungersnot gezwungen, die Barbaren aus ihrem Land trieben, und wie bald hernach durch den Überfluss an Lebensmitteln, durch Ausschweifung und Pest das Volk zugrunde ging. UNTERDESSEN zwang die Britonen jene immer wachsende, selbstverschuldete Hungersnot, sich vielfach den räuberischen Barbaren gefangenzugeben. Andere jedoch setzten ihr Vertrauen, wo die menschliche Hilfe aufhörte, auf die göttliche, und leisteten von ihren Bergen, Höhlen und Schluchten aus fortwährend bewaffneten Widerstand. Da erst begannen sie die Oberhand über die Feinde zu gewinnen, welche viele Jahre hindurch ihr Land ausgeplündert hatten. So kehrten denn die rohen Frevler heim, jedoch um bald wiederzukommen. Die Pikten verhielten sich damals und auch in der Folge ruhig, nur unterließen es nicht, zuweilen das Britonenvolk auszuplündern und zu brandschatzen. Als jedoch die feindlichen Überfälle nun aufhörten, bekam Britannien einen solchen Überfluss an Getreide, wie seit Menschengedenken nicht gewesen; damit wuchs jedoch zugleich die Schwelgerei, und dieser folgte bald eine ganze Seuche von allerlei Lastern, besonders Grausamkeit und Lüge. Und es war bald so weit gekommen, dass, wenn einer noch etwas menschlich und wahrheitsliebend schien, sich gegen ihn, wie gegen einen Landesfeind, rücksichtslos der allgemeine Hass wendete. Und das taten nicht nur die Weltlichen, sondern auch selbst die Herde des Herrn und – die Hirten, indem sie das leichte Joch Christi abwarfen und sich der Knechtschaft der Trunkenheit, des Hasses, des Zankes und Streites und des Neides und aller ähnlichen Laster hingaben. Unterdessen brach über das verderbte Volk eine schreckliche Seuche herein und raffte in kurzer Zeit eine solche Menge fort, dass die Lebenden nicht hinreichten, um die Toten zu begraben. Doch auch durch den Tod der Ihrigen und die Furcht vor dem eigenen ließen sich die Überlebenden nicht von dem Tod der Seele abhalten, in den sie sich durch die Sünde stürzten. Dadurch aber kam sehr bald ein noch härteres Gericht über das sündige Volk. Es wurde nämlich beratschlagt, was zu tun, wo Hilfe zu suchen sei wider die so häufigen und so schrecklichen Einfälle der Völker im Norden, und, mit dem König Vortigern an der Spitze, der gemeinsame Beschluss gefasst, das Volk der Sachsen von jenseits des Meeres zu Hilfe zu rufen. Das hat offenbar Gott gefügt zur Züchtigung der Gottlosen. ♦ Die vielen keltischen Völkerschaften, die sich im Süden Britanniens nach dem Abzuge der Römer gegenseitig bekriegten und deren Stunde auch schon wegen der grenzenlosen Verweichlichung und Verwilderung der Sitten gekommen war, sollten, so wollte es die Fürsehung, einem Volksstamme Platz machen, der, nicht berührt von römischer Üppigkeit, das Verlangen nach dem Frieden von Oben unter der rauhen Hülle seines Herzens ungeschwächt bewahrt hatte, und zugleich mit den herrlichen Gaben dazu ausgestattet war, das Christentum mitten in einer unruhig wogenden Zeit, still, wie in keinem andern Lande, zu hegen und jene begeisterten Glaubensapostel zu erziehen, denen die Aufgabe bestimmt war, das germanische HEidentum im Herzen Europas zu zerstören. Kapitel 15 Wie das Volk der Angeln, nach Britannien gerufen, anfangs die Feinde weit hinausgetrieben, bald aber mit ihnen ein Bündnis geschlossen und sich gegen die verbündeten Britonen gewandt hat. IM Jahre 449 nach Christi Geburt, im siebenten Jahr der Regierung des Martian und Valentinian, kam das Volk der Angelsachsen, gerufen von König Vortigern, auf drei langen Schiffen nach Britannien und erhielt im östlichen Teil der Insel von dem König seine Sitze angewiesen, anscheinend, um für dessen Land zu kämpfen, in der Tat aber, um es zu erobern. Die Sachsen lieferten den Feinden, die mit Heeresmacht von Norden gekommen waren, eine Schlacht ♦ Die Schlacht geschah bei Huntingdon - in Lincolnshire. und siegten. Nicht sobald war dieses, sowie auch die Fruchtbarkeit der Insel und die Feigheit der Britonen in ihrer Heimat berichtet worden, so wurde bald hernach eine grössere Flotte herübergesendet und auf derselben eine stärkere Anzahl Bewaffneter, die nun, mit der vorausgegangenen Schar vereinigt, ein unbesiegbares Heer wurden. Die Ankömmlinge nahmen also den Wohnplatz, den die Britonen ihnen geschenkt, in Besitz, mit der Verpflichtung, dass sie für Frieden und Wohlfahrt des Landes gegen die Feinde kämpften, jene den Kämpfenden den gebührenden Sold gäben. Sie waren aber von drei ganz besonders tapferen deutschen Völkerstämmen gekommen, aus dem Volk der Sachsen, der Angeln und der Jüten. Jütischer Herkunft sind die Bewohner von Kent und Vecta; also die auf der Insel Vecta und die noch heute so genannten Jüten-Sachsen in der Provinz Wessex, der Insel Vecta gegenüber. Aus dem Sachsenland, das heißt dem jetzt sogenannten Altsachsen ♦ Dem jetzigen Schleswig-Holstein., sind die Bewohner von Essex, von Sussex und die von Wessex gekommen. Vom Angelnvolk, das heißt aus dem jetzt sogenannten Anglien, welches bis auf den heutigen Tag unbewohnt geblieben sein soll, zwischen dem Gebiet der Jüten und Sachsen, sind die Ostangeln, die Mittelangeln, die Mercier und sämtliche Northumbrier, das heißt alle diejenigen, die nördlich vom Humberfluss wohnen, – und die übrigen Angeln. Ihre Anführer beim ersten Zug sollen zwei Brüder gewesen sein, Hengist und Horsa; Horsa, hernach in einem Krieg mit den Britonen getötet, hat noch jetzt im östlichen Kent ein Monument, das seinen Namen trägt. Sie waren aber Söhne des Victigilsus, dessen Vater Vitta war, der Vater dieses Vekta, – dessen Vater Wodan, aus dessen Nachkommenschaft das Königsgeschlecht vieler Völker seinen Ursprung genommen hat. Als die Scharen der gedachten Völker so um die Wette nach der Insel strömten, begann die Zahl der Fremdlinge sich bald dergestalt zu vergrößern, dass sie denen, von welchen sie gerufen worden waren, Schrecken einflößten. Auf einmal schlossen sie für eine bestimmte Zeit mit den Pikten, die sie im Krieg weit zurückgedrängt hatten, Frieden und kehrten die Waffen gegen ihre Freunde, die Britonen; anfangs zwangen sie dieselben, ihnen reichlicher Getreide zu liefern; weil sie aber einen Anlass zum Bruch suchten, so erklärten sie, wenn man ihnen nicht eine grössere Menge Getreide gäbe, so würden sie das Bündnis lösen und die ganze übrige Insel verheeren; und diese Drohungen säumten sie auch nicht lange, zu vollziehen. Kurz, es kam der von den Händen der Heiden angezündete Brand als gerechte Strafe Gottes über das lasterhafte Volk, nicht unähnlich jenem Feuer, welches einst, von den Babyloniern angezündet, die Mauern, ja sämtliche Gebäude Jerusalems verzehrte. Der wild umherstreifende Sieger, ausgesandt von dem Zorn des gerechten Richters, verheerte alle Städte und Äcker ringsumher, verzehrte alles, ohne irgendwelchen Widerstand, von einer Küste zur anderen, und bedeckte fast die ganze unglücklichen Insel mit Schutt und Asche. Es stürzten die öffentlichen wie die Privatgebäude ein, überall wurden vor den Altären die Priester ermordet, die Bischöfe samt den Gläubigen, ohne irgendwelche Rücksicht auf Ehre und Würde, mit Feuer und Schwert zugleich getötet; und es war nicht einmal jemand da, die grausam Gefallenen zu begraben. Einige, die sich aus dem allgemeinen Elend auf die Berge gerettet hatten, wurden gefangen und haufenweise erwürgt, andere, von Hunger verzehrt, kamen hervor und reichten ihre Hände den Feinden dar, um für Lebensunterhalt in ewige Knechtschaft zu fallen, sofern sie nicht sofort getötet wurden; einige flüchteten aus der Heimat an die jenseitige gallische Küste; andere blieben im Vaterland und fristeten flüchtigen Fusses in den Bergen, Wäldern und Felsklüften ein angstvolles, elendes Leben. Kapitel 16 Wie die Britonen unter Anführung des Römers Ambrosius über das Volk der Angeln den ersten Sieg davon trugen. n. Chr. ALS aber das Heer der Feinde die Einheimischen der Insel verjagt und zerstreut hatte und heimgekehrt war, da begannen diese wiederum allmählich mutig und stark zu werden, und kamen aus den Schlupfwinkeln, in denen sie sich verborgen hatten, hervor und flehten einmütig Gottes Hilfe an, dass er sie doch nicht gänzlich möge vertilgen lassen. Zu der Zeit war ihr Heerführer Ambrosius Aurelianus, ein weiser Mann, wohl allein noch von dem römischen Volk aus früherer Zeit übrig; seine Eltern, welche königlichen Namen und Würde getragen, waren in den Kämpfen umgekommen. Unter seiner Anführung sammelten sich die Britonen wieder, boten den Siegern eine Schlacht an und gewannen über sie mit Gottes Beistand den Sieg. Von jener Zeit an siegten bald die Einheimischen, bald die Fremden, bis zu dem Jahr der Belagerung des Berges Badon, wo jene den Feinden keine geringen Niederlagen beibrachten, ungefähr 44 Jahre nach ihrer Ankunft in Britannien. Doch davon später. ♦ Nämlich im 22. Kapitel. Kapitel 17 Wie der Bischof Germanus, mit Lupus nach Britannien fahrend, zuerst dem Sturm des Meeres und darauf dem Sturm des Pelagianismus durch Gottes Kraft Ruhe geboten. n. Chr. WENIGE Jahre vor der Ankunft der Angelsachsen war die pelagianische Irrlehre durch Agricola auf die Insel gebracht worden und hatte den Glauben Britanniens schmachvoll befleckt. Aber die Britonen, einerseits nicht Willens, die Gnade Christi zu lästern und eine falsche Lehre anzunehmen, andererseits nicht imstande, die Verschlagenheit des einschmeichelnden Frevels zu widerlegen, fanden den heilsamen Ratschlag, die gallischen Bischöfe um Hilfe in dem geistigen Kampf zu bitten. Es wurde daher eine große Synode berufen und gemeinschaftlich darüber beraten, wer den Britonen zum Beistand ihres Glaubens gesendet werden solle, und nach einmütigem Urteil wurden die apostolischen Männer Germanus, Bischof von Auxerre ♦ Er war geboren im Jahre 378, zum Bischof geweiht 418; seine Sendung nach Britannien fällt ins Jahr 429; im Jahre 448 starb er. Sein reiches Wissen und seine grosse Heiligkeit waren in ganz Gallien berühmt. Er gehört zu jener glänzenden Reihe grosser Bischöfe, welche in den unruhvollen Zeiten des 5. und 6. Jahrhunderts, als die Kraft des römischen Staates aus allen Provinzen schwand, mit keinem andern Mittel, als durch das heiligen Ansehen ihres apostolischen Amtes die Zivilisation aus den Trümmern des alten Reiches hinüberretteten in die Anfänge der germanischen Staaten., und Lupus, Bischof von Troyes ♦ Er war geboren i. J. 383, Bischof seit 426, und regierte seine Kirche mit reichem Segen bis zu dem Alter von 96 Jahren., auserkoren, nach Britannien zu gehen und den Glauben an die himmlische Gnade zu bestärken. Freudig nahmen diese die Bitte und das Gebot der heiligen Kirche auf, schifften sich ein und bei günstigem Wind flog ihr Schiff wohlbehalten bis zur Mitte des Meeres, das Britannien von Gallien trennt. Da plötzlich stürzte den Reisenden der feindliche Zorn der bösen Geister entgegen, die mit Neid sahen, dass so heilige Männer zur Rettung des Heils der Völker ausgezogen waren; sie weckten die Stürme, umzogen Tag und Nacht den Himmel mit Gewitterwolken; vom Zorn der Winde rissen die Segel, es erschlafften die Schiffer, das Fahrzeug wurde über den Fluten gehalten – vom Gebet, nicht mehr von Menschenkraft; und – welch wunderbare Fügung – bei alledem war der Führer selbst, der Bischof Germanus, vor Ermattung in Schlaf gesunken. Da hatte sich, gleichsam wie durch die Ermattung des Gegners, der aufgeregte Sturm mit Macht erhoben, und schon begann das Fahrzeug, von den Fluten bedeckt, zu versinken; da erschraken der heilige Lupus und alle, und weckten ihren Führer, dass er sich zum Kampf erhebe wider die rasenden Elemente. Da stand Germanus auf, und durch die Größe der Gefahr nur mutiger geworden, flehte er zu Christus, nahm mit der Hand ein wenig Wasser, goss dasselbe im Namen der heiligen Dreifaltigkeit in die tobende See und – plötzlich schwieg der Sturm. Der heilige Bischof ermunterte den Lupus und grüsste freundlich sie alle. Laut jubelnd ergoss sich aus aller Herzen Gebet und Danksagung: Gott war mit ihnen, die Feinde zerstoben, Ruhe und Heiterkeit kehrte wieder, die Winde wendeten sich und schwellten die Segel dem Ziel zu; schnell war die Strecke zurückgelegt, und glücklich kamen sie zu der erwünschten Ruhe des britonischen Ufers. Dort stand nach Gebühr eine von allen Seiten herzugetrömte Menge, die Priester zu empfangen. Ihre bevorstehende Ankunft hatte selbst eine feindliche Weissagung vorherverkündigt; böse Geister nämlich hatten ausgesagt, dass sie befürchteten, sie müssten auf das Gebot der Priester die Leiber der Besessenen verlassen, und hatten den Verlauf des Sturmes und die von ihnen bereiteten Gefahren gestanden, und nicht minder bekannt, dass sie durch deren Verdienste und Machtwort überwunden worden wären. Unterdessen erfüllten die apostolischen Priester die britonische Insel schnell mit ihrer Predigt, ihren Tugenden und ihrem Ruhm. Das Wort Gottes wurde durch sie täglich nicht nur in den Kirchen, sondern auch auf allen Strassen und über das ganze Land gepredigt, so dass allenthalben die gläubigen Katholiken bestärkt wurden und die Verirrten den Weg der Besserung wiederfanden. Den Aposteln gleich, hatten sie Ruhm und Ansehen durch ihre Reinheit, Gelehrsamkeit durch ihre Wissenschaft, Wunderkräfte und durch ihre Verdienste; so kam bald das ganze Land mit Freuden zur Einheit des katholischen Glaubens. Die Häupter der Irrlehre hielten sich verborgen, und – dem bösen Geist gleich, seufzten sie, das Volk gehe für sie verloren. Zuletzt endlich wagten sie nach langem Hin- und Hersinnen einen Streit. Sie erschienen in reichem Prunk, mit prächtigen Gewandungen, umgeben von der Schmeichelei ihrer Anhänger; sie zogen es vor, die Entscheidung einem Kampf anheimzustellen, als vor dem Volk, das sie verkehrt hatten, die Schmach des Schweigens auf sich zu nehmen, als erklärten sie sich durch ihr Stillschweigen für besiegt. Da war eine ungeheure Volksmenge mit Frauen und Kindern zusammengeströmt, als Zuschauer und Schiedsrichter; beide Parteien aber standen da in ungleichem Verhältnis: auf der einen Seite der göttliche Glaube, auf der anderen der menschliche Stolz; auf der einen die Frömmigkeit, auf der andern die Hoffart; hier war Pelagius das Haupt, dort Christus. Die heiligen Priester stellten den Gegnern zuerst ihre Sätze auf, über welche der Streit geführt werden sollte, der jedoch von den Pelagianern mit nichtigen Worten, zur Ermüdung aller Anwesenden, in die Länge gezogen wurde; da aber begannen die ehrwürdigen Bischöfe die Ströme ihrer Beredsamkeit aus dem Reichtum des Evangeliums in apostolischer Fülle zu ergießen, wobei ihre Rede mit dem Wort Gottes kunstvoll sich vereinigte und ihren tiefsinnigen Lehrsätzen unverzüglich die vollgültigsten Beweise aus der Heiligen Schrift folgten. Da wurde die Hoffart überführt, der Unglaube widerlegt; alles, was sie eingewendet hatten, mussten sie, weil sie nicht antworten konnten, für Irrtum erklären; das Volk vermochte sich kaum der Gewalttätigkeit an ihnen zu enthalten; laut rief es über sie das Verwerfungsurteil aus. Kapitel 18 Wie Germanus die blinde Tochter eines Tribunen sehend gemacht, und darauf, zum Grab des heiligen Alban gekommen, von dessen Reliquien empfangen, und Reliquien von den heiligen Aposteln und anderen Märtyrern daselbst niedergelegt habe. n. Chr. DA trat mit einem Mal ein Tribun mit seiner Frau hervor und führte seine zehnjährige blinde Tochter zu den Priestern, um sie zu heilen; diese wiesen sie an die Pelagianer; doch diese, sich bewusst, dass sie sich solcher Gnade nicht vermessen dürften, vereinigten ihre Bitten mit den Eltern und flehten die katholischen Priester an, das Mädchen zu heilen. Als diese die Pelagianer gedemütigt sahen, verrichteten sie kurz und innig ein Gebet, worauf Germanus, voll des Heiligen Geistes, die heiligste Dreifaltigkeit anrief. Dann nahm er die an seiner Seite hängende Reliquienkapsel und hielt sie in Gegenwart aller an die Augen des Mädchens, und sogleich wurden dieselben von der Finsternis befreit, und es erfüllte sie das Licht der Wahrheit. Die Eltern jubelten, das Volk erzitterte über das Wunder. Nach diesem Tag wurde die falsche Lehre so aus aller Herzen vertilgt, dass sie der Unterweisung der Priester mit sehnsüchtigem Verlangen nachgingen. Nachdem nun so das Verderben des Irrtums unterdrückt, seine Urheber widerlegt und alle Herzen zu dem Frieden des reinen Glaubens gelangt waren, gingen die Priester zu dem Grab des heiligen Märtyrers Alban hin, um Gott durch ihn Dank zu sagen. Als der heilige Germanus, welcher Reliquien von allen Aposteln und vielen Märtyrern bei sich hatte, dort sein Gebet verrichtet, ließ er das Grab öffnen, um in demselben eine kostbare Gabe niederzulegen, indem er es für angemessen hielt, dass die aus verschiedenen Gegenden zusammengebrachten Glieder der Heiligen, welche, gleich an Verdiensten, der Himmel aufgenommen, auch ein und dasselbe Grab bewahre. Als diese würdig niedergelegt und zusammen verschlossen waren, nahm Germanus von dem Ort, wo das Blut des heiligen Märtyrers vergossen worden war, etwas Staub mit, ein schönes Andenken, dass die Märtyrer sterbend in rotem Schmuck prangten, während ihre Verfolger erblassten. Als dies sich solchergestalt begeben hatte, kehrte eine unabsehbare Menge Menschen zu dem Herrn zurück. Kapitel 19 Wie der heilige Germanus, durch eine Krankheit daselbst zurückgehalten, die Flammen brennender Häuser mit seinem Gebet ausgelöscht, und durch eine Vision von seiner Krankheit geheilt worden. n. Chr. ALS sie zurückkehrten, bewirkte es der arglistige Feind, dass Germanus fiel und sich einen Fuss verletzte; doch der Teufel wusste es nicht, dass dessen Verdienste, wie die des seligen Hiob, durch körperliches Leid nur noch grösser werden sollten. Während er eine Zeit lang durch seine Krankheit an einen Ort gefesselt war, entstand in einer benachbarten Hütte eine Feuersbrunst, welche viele Häuser, die dort mit Schilf bedeckt waren, verzehrte und sich der Hütte zuwälzte, in welcher er darniederlag. Alle eilten zu dem Bischof und baten, dass er sich von ihnen heraustragen lasse und der drohenden Gefahr entrinnen möge; er aber verwies es ihnen und gab in seinem festen Vertrauen nicht zu, dass man ihn von der Stelle bewege. Da erschrak die ganze Volksmenge und wehrte mit verzweifelter Anstrengung dem Fortschreiten des Brandes. Doch damit Gottes Macht sich recht augenscheinlich offenbarte, wurde alles verzehrt, was die Menge retten wollte; was aber der darniederliegende Kranke beschützt hatte, das ließ die Flamme, obgleich sie in das Zimmer des Heiligen gedrungen war, unversehrt; prasselnd hüpfte sie hin und her, und mitten aus den Flammen des lodernden Brandes glänzte die Hütte des Germanus, von ihrem Bewohner beschirmt, wohlbehalten hervor. Da frohlockte das Volk über das Wunder und gestand mit Freuden, dass es durch göttliche Kraft überwunden sei. Da lagerten zahllose Scharen Tag und Nacht vor der Hütte des armen Germanus; die einen suchten die Heilung der Seele, andere die des Leibes. Es kann gar nicht erzählt werden, was alles Christus in seinem Diener wirkte, der in seiner Krankheit sich so mächtig erwies. Und als er nicht zugab, dass für seine Krankheit ein Heilmittel gebraucht werde, sah er in einer Nacht, wie sich ihm eine weiße Gestalt in ebensolchem Gewand nahte, die Hand ausstreckte, ihn vom Lager aufhob und festen Fusses stehen hieß. Nach dieser Stunde waren alle Schmerzen vergangen, und er erlangte seine frühere Gesundheit dergestalt wieder, dass er bei Tagesanbruch mutig die mühevolle Abreise antreten konnte. Kapitel 20 Wie dieselben Bischöfe den Britonen in einer Schlacht wunderbar zu Hilfe kamen und sodann wieder heimkehrten. n. Chr. UNTERDESSEN begannen die Sachsen und Pikten mit vereinten Kräften Krieg wider die Britonen, die ebenfalls dieselbe Bedrängnis in einem Lager vereinigt hatte. Schon hielten sie sich voll Angst für zu schwach und flehten die Hilfe der heiligen Bischöfe an. Dieselben kamen nach ihrem Versprechen eilends herbei und flössten den Zagenden solchen Mut ein, dass es schien, als sei ihnen das grösste Kriegsheer zu Hilfe gekommen. Da war in den apostolischen Führern wahrlich Christus selbst im Lager. Die heiligen Tage der Fastenzeit waren genaht, noch heiliger geworden durch die Gegenwart der Priester. In täglicher Predigt des Wortes Gottes unterrichtet, drängten sich die Volksscharen zu der Gnade der Taufe. Der grösste Teil verlangte das reinigende Bad des Heils, und es wurde im Freien für das Fest der Auferstehung des Herrn aus Baumzweigen eine Kirche gebaut. Gereinigt ging das Heer aus dem Taufquell hervor, der Glaube glühte in den Herzen, und wo die Zuversicht zu den Waffen zu wanken begann, ging die Hoffnung auf zu göttlicher Hilfe. Die fromme Feier wurde den Feinden kund; da eilten sie, als ob der Sieg über ein wehrloses Heer schon in ihrer Hand wäre, mit frischem Mut heran; aber durch Kundschafter wurde man ihre Ankunft gewahr. ♦ Als nun nach eben beendigter Osterfeier der größere Teil des Heeres, frisch emporsteigend aus dem Taufbrunnen, die Waffen ergriff und zum Kampf sich anschickte, trat Germanus an ihre Spitze, um sie zu führen, wählt Leichtbewaffnete aus, durchstreift die Umgegend und sieht an der Seite, von woher man die Ankunft der Feinde erwartete, ein Tal, das rings von Bergen umgeben war: dort stellte er die Seinigen auf, er selbst der Führer des Heeres. Schon nahete die grimmige Schaar der Feinde, aus einem Hinterhalte hatte Germanus ihre Nähe beobachten lassen. Da plötzlich ruft er, die Fahne in der Hand, Allen zu und befiehlt, dass sie seine Stimme Alle erwidern sollten; und während die Feinde noch, in dem Vertrauen, unverhofft heranzukommen, keine Gefahr ahnten, ertönte dreimal aus dem Munde der Priester der Ruf: Halleluja! Ihm folgte der einhellige Ruf des britischen Heeres, und brach sich mit Donnergewalt an den Felsklüften; und des Feindes Heer entsetzte sich und schrak zusammen, da es nicht nur von den Felsklippen sich rings umdräuet sah, sondern auch fast den krachenden Einsturz des Himmels zu hören vermeinte, und kaum mochte die schnellste Flucht ihrer Angst zu genügen scheinen. Alle fliehen, werfen die Waffen weg, froh, dass sie noch das nächste Leben aus der Gefahr gerettet, viele auch stürzten sich aus Furcht in den Fluss, der sie verschlang. Unversehrt schaute das britische Heer das über die Feinde gekommene Gottesgericht, und genoss ohne Schwertstreich die Freude des geschenkten Sieges. Die weggeworfene Waffenbeute sammelte man und die frommen Krieger jubelten dankbar über den wunderbar erlangten Sieg. Es triumphierten die Bischöfe, dass die Feinde ohne Blutvergießen geschlagen worden, triumphierten, dass der Sieg errungen worden durch den Glauben, nicht durch natürliche Kraft. Nachdem die Insel so Frieden und Sicherheit wiedererlangt und die unsichtbaren wie die sichtbaren Feinde überwunden worden, schickten die Bischöfe sich an zur Rückkehr nach Gallien. Glückliche Fahrt bereitete ihnen ihre Heiligkeit und die Fürsprache des heil. Märtyrers Albanus, und wohlbehalten schenkte das glückliche Schiff sie der Sehnsucht der Ihrigen wieder. Kapitel 21 Wie, als die pelagische Häresie frisch aufzublühen begann, Germanus, der mit Severus nach Britannien zurückkehrte, zuerst die körperliche Stärke eines lahmen Jugendlichen wiederherstellte, und dann die geistige Gesundheit für die Menschen Gottes, indem er die Häretiker verdammte oder bekehrte. n. Chr. Es dauerte nicht lange, so kam die Kunde aus Britannien, dass der pelagianische Wahn durch einige Wenige neuerdings aufgetaucht sei, und nochmals gelangte die Bitte aller Priester an den heil. Bischof, ermöge die Sache Gottes, die er schon einmal siegreich verteidigt, schützen kommen. Unverzüglich willfahrte er ihrer Bitte; in Begleitung des Severus, eines Mannes von ganz heiligem Wandel (derselbe war ein Schüler des heil. Bischofs Lupus von Troyes und damals gerade zu Trier als Bischof geweiht worden, und verkündete den deutschen Völkern am linken Rheinufer das Evangelium), schiffte er sich ein und zog beim günstigsten Winde hinüber nach Britannien. Indess zogen böse Geister über die ganze Insel und verkündigten wider Willen, Germanus komme wieder, so dass ein gewisser Flavius, ein vornehmer Brite, ohne irgend eine andere Nachricht, den Heiligen entgegenging, mit einem Sohne, den zu seinem großen Schmerz im aufblühenden Jünglingsalter eine Entkräftung des Körpers befallen hatte; es hatten sich nämlich die Sehnen am Kniee krampfhaft zusammengezogen, und er konnte daher, weil das Bein verkürzt war, nicht auftreten. Dem Flavius hatte sich die ganze Bevölkerung seiner Provinz angeschlossen. Die Priester kamen, das arme Volk strämte ihnen entgegen, Segen und Verkündigung des Wortes Gottes ward über sie ausgegossen. Die Priester erkannten, dass das Volk dem Glauben treu geblieben war, wie sie es verlassen hatten; dass nur Wenige strafwürdig seien; sie suchten, fanden und straften sie. Da nun wirft sich Flavius ihnen zu Füßen und stellte ihnen seinen Sohn vor, dessen krüppelhafte Gestalt seine Hilfsbedürftigkeit verriet, auch ohne ausdrückliche Bitte. Das ganze Volk, besonders aber die priester, ergriff Mitleid; in ihnen wandte es sich zur Anrufung der göttlichen Barmherzigkeit, - und sofort hieß Germanus den Jüngling sich setzen, berührte dessen von der Schwäche zusammengebogenes Knie und das ganze vertrocknete kranke Bein, - und auf der Stelle folgte der heilsamen Berührung völlige Gesundheit. Die Trockenheit wich frischer Kraft, die Sehen gaben nach und verrichteten ihren Dienst, und vor aller Augen hatte das Kind seine Gesundheit, der Vater sein Kind wieder. Die Schaaren wurden mit Staunen erfüllt, in allen Herzen befestigte sich der katholische Glaube. Darauf wandte sich die Predigt an das Volk über die Heilung des durch die wenigen Irrlehrer angerichteten Schadens, und nach einstimmigem Beschluss aller wurden sie, die schon von der Insel verbannt worden waren, zu den Priestern gebracht, damit diese sie nach Gallien mitnähmen und Britannien so ihrer entledigt und sie gebessert würden. Von da an erhielt sich der Glaube in dem Lande lange Zeit hindurch unbefleckt. ♦ Es darf uns nicht wundern, dass Gott sich zur Zerstörung einer so verderblichen Irrlehre unter dem noch fast ganz heidnischen Volke eines Wunders bedient. Das Evangelium müsste seinen Ursprung verleugnen, wenn es nicht unter solchen Umständen, welche denen der Apostelzeit ähnlich sind, "durch begleitende Zeichen bekräftigt würde". Nachdem nun alles wieder geordnet war, kehrten die heil. Priester glücklich, wie sie gekommen waren, wieder heim. Später reiste Germanus, um Schutz flehend für die bedrängten Bewohner Armoricas, nach Ravenna zum kaiser. Dort fand er bei Valentinian und dessen Mutter Placida die ehrenvolle Aufnahme und - zog, noch in Ravenna, hin zu Christo. Seinen Leib brachten die Begleiter in feierlichem Zuge nach Auxerre: viele Wunder bezeichneten ihren Weg. - Nicht lange danach wurde Valentinian von Soldaten aus der LEibwache des Patriziers Aetius, den er hatte töten lassen, ermordet, im sechsten Regierungsjahre des Marcian (447); mit ihm sank des abendländischen Reiches letzte Kraft. Kapitel 22 Wie die Britonen, die für eine Zeit Ruhe hatten vor fremden Invasionen, sich selbst erschöpften durch Bürgerkriege, und zur gleichen Zeit sich selbst aufgaben an abscheulichere Verbrechen. Unterdessen ruhten in Britannien zwar die äußeren kriege, aber nicht die innern. Die vom Feinde zerstörten und verödeten Städte blieben in ihren Trümmern liegen; den auswärtigen Feinden entronnen, bekriegten die Bewohner sich unter einander. Anfangs nun, so lange noch ihre frühere Not und Niederlage in frischem Andenken war, erhielten die Könige, Priester, Adelige und Bürger noch eine leidliche Ordnung; als aber diese gestorben und ihnen ein Geschlecht gefolgt war, das von jenem früheren Elend nichts wusste und nur den gegenwärtigen Wohlstand und Frieden kannte, da wurden alle Schranken der Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit dermaßen erschüttert und niedergerissen, dass davon, ich sage nicht die Spur, nein, selbst das Andenken nur mehr in ganz Wenigen übrig blieb. Zu den andern Freveltaten, die sich kaum aussprechen lassen, und von welchem ihr Geschichtsschreiber Gildas ein trauriges Bild entwirft, fügten sie auch noch diese hinzu, dass sie dem Volke der Angelsachsen, welches mit ihnen Britannien bewohnte, niemals den christlichen Glauben zu verkündigen versuchten. Aber die Güte Gottes vergaß nicht sein Volk, das er vorherbestimmt hatte; ja, er sendete viel würdigere Verkündiger der Wahrheit zu ihm, auf dass es glaubte. Kapitel 23 Wie der heilige Papst Gregor Augustinus schickte, mit anderen Mönchen, zum zu der englischen Nation zu predigen, und sie zu ermutigen durch einen Brief der Ermahnung, nicht von ihrer Arbeit abzulassen. n. Chr. Im Jahre 582 nach Chr. Geb., unter dem Kaiser Mauritius, im zehnten Jahre vor dessen Regierung, bestieg Gregorius, ein Mann von ausgezeichneter Gelehrsamkeit und Heiligkeit, den apostolischen Stuhl, auf welchem er 13 Jahre, 6 Monate und 10 Tage regierte. Dieser sendete ungefähr 150 Jahre nach der Ankunft der Angeln in Britannien, im vierzehnten Jahre (596) des Kaisers Mauritius, auf Antrieb des h. Geistes, den Augustinus, ♦ Er war Abt im Kloster z. heil. Andreas, welches Gregor d. Gr. zu Rom gegründet hatte. den Gottesdiener, und mehrere andere gottesfürchtige Mönche mit ihm, um dem Volke der Angeln das Wort Gottes zu verkündigen. Als diese, dem Geheiß des Papstes folgend, das Werk beginnen wollten, und schon eine gute Strecke Weges gegangen waren, gedachten sie plötzlich, von banger Furcht betroffen, auf einmal wieder heimzukehren, anstatt zu dem barbarischen, unbekannten und ungläubigen Volke, dessen Sprache sie nicht einmal wussten, sich zu wagen; und sie hatten es wirklich schon einstimmig als das Sichere beschlossen. Ohne Säumen schickten sie daher den Augustinus, welchen der Papst, wenn sie bei den Angeln Aufnahme fänden, zum Bischof zu erheben verordnet hatte, nach Italien, damit er bei dem heil. Gregorius durch demütiges Flehen ihnen die Freiheit erwirkte, solch eine gefährliche, mühevolle und zweifelhafte Reise aufgeben zu dürfen. Doch Gregorius schrieb an sie einen ermunternden Brief und machte ihnen Mut, im Vertrauen auf Gottes Hilfe zur Verkündigung des Evangeliums hinzuziehen. Der Brief lautete so: Gregorius, Knecht der Knechte Gottes, an die Diener unseres Herrn. Weil es besser gewesen wäre, das Gute gar nicht anzufangen, als von dem Angefangenen mutlos zurückzuweichen, so müsst ihr, meine geliebten Söhne, das gute Werk, das ihr unter dem Beistande des Herrn begonnen habt, auch mit fröhlichem Mute vollenden. Lasst euch durch die Beschwerde der Reise oder durch die Zungen böser Menschen nicht abschrecken, sondern setzet mit aller Entschiedenheit und Begeisterung das Angefangene mit Gott fort; denn ihr wisst es ja, dass eurer Arbeit, sei sie auch groß, nur der noch größere Ruhm der ewigen Vergeltung folgt. Dem Augustinus aber, der nun wieder zu euch zurückkehrt als euer Vorgesetzter, welchen wir euch zu eurem Abte bestellen, leistet in allem demütigen Gehorsam, und haltet euch überzeugt, dass alles dasjenige euren Seelen zum Heile ist, was ihr auf sein Geheiß vollbringt. Der allmächtige Gott möge euch mit seiner Gnade beschirmen und euch verleihen, die Frucht eurer Arbeit in dem ewigen Vaterlande zu sehen, auf dass ich, wenn ich auch bei aller Sehnsucht diese eure Arbeit nicht teilen kann, doch einst eure Freude bei der Vergeltung teilen möge. Gott möge euch unversehrt bewahren, geliebteste Söhne." Gegeben am 23. Juli, im 14. Jahr unseres Kaisers Mauritius. Kapitel 24 Wie er an den Bischof von Arles schrieb, um ihn zu unterhalten. n. Chr. Damals schrieb auch der ehrwürdige Papst an Aetherius, Bischof von Arles, dass er den nach Britannien reisenden Augustinus freundlich aufnehmen möge, folgenden Brief: "An den ehrwürdigsten gottseligen Bruder und Mitbischof Aetherius, Gregor, Knecht der Knechte Gottes. Obwohl bei Priestern, welche gottgefällige Nächstenliebe hegen, fromme Ordensmänner keiner Empfehlung bedürfen, so haben wir dennoch, weil wir gerne Veranlassung nahmen, an dich, geliebtester Bruder, geschrieben und lassen dich wissen, dass wir die Überbringer dieses Briefes, Augustinus, einen Diener Gottes, von dessen Gesinnung wir überzeugt sind, mit anderen Dienern Gottes, mit Hilfe Gottes zum Heile der Seelen ausgesendet haben; ihn musst du mit priesterlicher liebe behilflich sein und allen nötigen Trost gewähren. Auch haben wir, damit ihr ihm bereitwilliger sein könnet, zu helfen eine Sache aufgetragen, die er im Vertrauen mitteilen soll, und wir wissen sicher, dass du, wenn du sie erfahren, Gott zu Liebe von ganzem Herzen, da es notwendig ist, dich bemühen wirst, ihm beizustehen. Außerdem empfehle ich den Priester Candidus, unseren gemeinsamen Sohn, den ich dir zur Verwaltung unserer Kirche übersendet habe, in allem deiner liebe. Gott bewahre dich unversehrt, ehrwürdiger Bruder." Gegeben zu Rom am 23. Juli, im vierzehnten Jahr der Herrschaft unseres höchst religiösen Herrn, Mauritius Tiberius Augustus, das dreizehnte Jahr nach der Konsulschaft unseres zuvor erwähnten Herrn, und die vierzehnte Ankündigung. Kapitel 25 Wie Augustinus, der nach Britannien kam, zuerst auf der Insel Thanet zum König von Kent predigte, und nachdem er die Erlaubnis von ihm erhalten hatte, nach Kent ging, um dort zu predigen. n. Chr. Gestärkt durch das ermutigende Schreiben des heil. Vaters Gregorius kehrte Augustinus mit den Dienern Christi, die bei ihm waren, zum Werk des Evangeliums zurück, und gelangte nach Britannien. Zu jener Zeit war Aedilbert der mächtige König von Kent, und hatte bis zu der Grenze des großen Humbertflusses, welcher die Südangeln von den Nordangeln trennt, die Grenzen seines Reiches ausgedehnt. Es liegt aber östlich von Kent die unbedeutende Insel Tanatos, nach der Zählungsweise der Angeln 600 Familien stark. 600 Hides, ein Hide ist die Menge land, die benötigt wird, eine Familie zu versorgen. Es trennte sie vom britischen Festland der ungefähr drei Stadien breite Fluss Bantsumu, welcher nur an zwei Stellen eine Überfahrt zulässt, indem er seine beiden Ende ins Meer erstreckt. Auf dieser Insel also landete der Diener des Herrn, Augustinus, mit seinen Gefährten, zusammen wohl 40 Männer. Sie hatten sich aber auf den Rat des heil. Vaters Gregor von dem Volke der Franken Dollmetscher mitgenommen. Diese sendete nun Augustinus an Aedilbert mit der Botschaft: "Er komme von Rom und bringe die schönste Kunde; denen, die ihm Gehör schenkten, verspreche er unfehlbar die ewigen Freuden in den Himmeln und nie endende HErrschaft mit dem lebendigen und wahren Gotte." Als derselbe dieses hörte, befahl er, sie sollten auf der Insel, wo sie gelandet waren, bleiben, und man sollte ihnen, bis er einen Entschluss gefasst habe, alles nötige geben. Es war nämlich schon früher die Kunde von der christlichen Religion an ihn gelangt, indem er eine christliche Frau hatte aus dem fränkischen Königshause, mit Namen Bertha; ♦ Sie war die Tochter des Königs Charibert zu Paris und der Ingoberga. und er hatte dieselbe auch nur unter der Bedingung von deren Eltern erhalten, dass es ihr gestattet sein sollte, ihren Glauben und ihren Gottesdienst ungehindert mit dem als Gewissensrat ihr mitgegebenen Bischof Liudhard zu pflegen. Nach einigen Tagen kam der könig auf die Insel, hielt daselbst unter freiem Himmel einen öffentlichen Hoftag, und hieß den Augustinus mit seinen Gefährten vor ihm zur Besprechung erscheinen. #### Augustine, thus strengthened by the encouragement of the blessed Father Gregory, returned to the work of the Word of God, with the servants of Christ who were with him, and arrived in Britain. The powerful Ethelbert was at that time king of Kent; he had extended his dominions as far as the boundary formed by the great river Humber, by which the Southern Saxons are divided from the Northern. On the east of Kent is the large Isle of Thanet, containing, according to the English way of reckoning, 600 families, divided from the mainland by the river Wantsum, which is about three furlongs in breadth, and which can be crossed only in two places; for at both ends it runs into the sea. On this island landed the servant of the Lord, Augustine, and his companions, being, as is reported, nearly forty men. They had obtained, by order of the blessed Pope Gregory, interpreters of the nation of the Franks, and sending to Ethelbert, signified that they were come from Rome, and brought a joyful message, which most undoubtedly assured to those that hearkened to it everlasting joys in heaven, and a kingdom that would never end, with the living and true God. The king hearing this, gave orders that they, should stay in the island where they had landed, and be furnished with necessaries, till he should consider what to do with them. For he had before heard of the Christian religion, having a Christian wife of the royal family of the Franks, called Bertha; whom he had received from her parents, upon condition that she should be permitted to preserve inviolate the rites of her religion with the Bishop Liudhard, who was sent with her to support her in the faith. Some days after, the king came into the island, and sitting in the open air, ordered Augustine and his companions to come and hold a conference with him. For he had taken precaution that they should not come to him in any house, lest, by so coming, according to an ancient superstition, if they practised any magical arts, they might impose upon him, and so get the better of him. But they came endued with Divine, not with magic power, bearing a silver cross for their banner, and the image of our Lord and Saviour painted on a board; and chanting litanies, they offered up their prayers to the Lord for the eternal salvation both of themselves and of those to whom and for whom they had come. When they had sat down, in obedience to the king's commands, and preached to him and his attendants there present the Word of life, the king answered thus: "Your words and promises are fair, but because they are new to us, and of uncertain import, I cannot consent to them so far as to forsake that which I have so long observed with the whole English nation. But because you are come from far as strangers into my kingdom, and, as I conceive, are desirous to impart to us those things which you believe to be true, and most beneficial, we desire not to harm you, but will give you favourable entertainment, and take care to supply you with all things necessary to your sustenance; nor do we forbid you to preach and gain as many as you can to your religion." Accordingly he gave them an abode in the city of Canterbury, which was the metropolis of all his dominions, and, as he had promised, besides supplying them with sustenance, did not refuse them liberty to preach. It is told that, as they drew near to the city, after their manner, with the holy cross, and the image of our sovereign Lord and King, Jesus Christ, they sang in concert this litany: "We beseech thee, Lord, for Thy great mercy, that Thy wrath and anger be turned away from this city, and from Thy holy house, for we have sinned. Hallelujah." Kapitel 26 Wie der Hl. Augustinus in Kent den Lehren und Gewohnheiten des Lebens der einfachen Kirche folgte, und seine bischöfliche Diözese in der königlichen Stadt ansiedelte. n. Chr. AS soon as they entered the dwelling-place assigned to them, they began to imitate the Apostolic manner of life in the primitive Church; applying themselves to constant prayer, watchings, and fastings; preaching the Word of life to as many as they could; despising all worldly things, as in nowise concerning them; receiving only their necessary food from those they taught; living themselves in all respects conformably to what they taught, and being always ready to suffer any adversity, and even to die for that truth which they preached. In brief, some believed and were baptized, admiring the simplicity of their blameless life, and the sweetness of their heavenly doctrine. There was on the east side of the city, a church dedicated of old to the honour of St. Martin, (Note: St. Martin was regarded with special reverence in Britain and Ireland. Possibly some of the earliest missionaries may have been his disciples, e.g., St. Ninian and, St. Patrick. The Roman church of St. Martin at Canterbury has been frequently altered and partly rebuilt, so that "small portions only of the Roman walls remain. Roman bricks are used as old materials in the parts rebuilt") built whilst the Romans were still in the island, wherein the queen, who, as has been said before, was a Christian, was wont to pray. In this they also first began to come together, to chant the Psalms, to pray, to celebrate Mass, to preach, and to baptize, till when the king had been converted to the faith, they obtained greater liberty to preach everywhere and build or repair churches. When he, among the rest, believed and was baptized, attracted by the pure life of these holy men and their gracious promises, the truth of which they established by many miracles, greater numbers began daily to flock together to hear the Word, and, forsaking their heathen rites, to have fellowship, through faith, in the unity of Christ's Holy Church. It is told that the king, while he rejoiced at their conversion and their faith, yet compelled none to embrace Christianity, but only showed more affection to the believers, as to his fellow citizens in the kingdom of Heaven. For he had learned from those who had instructed him and guided him to salvation, that the service of Christ ought to be voluntary, not by compulsion. Nor was it long before he gave his teachers a settled residence suited to their degree in his metropolis of Canterbury, with such possessions of divers sorts as were necessary for them. Kapitel 27 Wie der Hl. Augustinus, der zum Bischof gemacht wurde, ausschickte, um Papst Gregor zu informieren darüber, was in Britannien getan worden war, und erbat und erhielt Antworten, die er benötigte. n. Chr. IN the meantime, Augustine, the man of God, went to Aries, and, according to the orders received from the holy Father Gregory, was ordained archbishop of the English nation, (Note: Augustine was not consecrated as archbishop either of London or Canterbury, but by the general title of "Archbishop of the English." According to Gregory's original scheme, London, not Canterbury, was to have been the seat of the primacy of southern England. London and York being doubtless the most important cities of south and north known to him from their history during the Roman occupation. But Christianity was not permanently established in London till it was too late to remove the see from Canterbury, which would obviously commend itself to Augustine as the most suitable place to be the metropolitan city) by Aetherius, archbishop of that city. Then returning into Britain, he sent Laurentius the priest and Peter the monk to Rome, to acquaint Pope Gregory, that the English nation had received the faith of Christ, and that he was himself made their bishop. At the same time, he desired his solution of some doubts which seemed urgent to him. He soon received fitting answers to his questions, which we have also thought meet to insert in this our history: The First Question of the blessed Augustine, Bishop of the Church of Canterbury.--Concerning bishops, what should be their manner of conversation towards their clergy? or into how many portions the offerings of the faithful at the altar are to be divided? and how the bishop is to act in the Church? Gregory, Pope of the City of Rome, answers.--Holy Scripture, in which we doubt not you are well versed, testifies to this, and in particular the Epistles of the Blessed Paul to Timothy, wherein he endeavours to show him what should be his manner of conversation in the house of God; but it is the custom of the Apostolic see to prescribe these rules to bishops when they are ordained: that all emoluments which accrue, are to be divided into four portions ;--one for the bishop and his household, for hospitality and entertainment of guests; another for the clergy; a third for the poor; and the fourth for the repair of churches. But in that you, my brother, having been instructed in monastic rules, must not live apart from your clergy in the Church of the English, which has been lately, by the will of God, converted to the faith, you must establish the manner of conversation of our fathers in the primitive Church, among whom, none said that aught of the things which they possessed was his own, but they had all things common. But if there are any clerks not received into holy orders, who cannot live continent, they are to take wives, and receive their stipends outside of the community; because we know that it is written concerning the same fathers of whom we have spoken that a distribution was made unto every man according as he had need. Care is also to be taken of their stipends, and provision to be made, and they are to be kept under ecclesiastical rule, that they may live orderly, and attend to singing of psalms, and, by the help of God, preserve their hearts and tongues and bodies from all that is unlawful. But as for those that live in common, there is no need to say anything of assigning portions, or dispensing hospitality and showing mercy; inasmuch as all that they have over is to be spent in pious and religious works, according to the teaching of Him who is the Lord and Master of all, "Give alms of such things as ye have over, and behold all things are clean unto you." Augustine's Second Question--Whereas the faith is one and the same, are there different customs in different Churches? and is one custom of Masses observed in the holy Roman Church, and another in the Church of Gaul? Pope Gregory answers.--You know, my brother, the custom of the Roman Church in which you remember that you were bred up. But my will is, that if you have found anything, either in the Roman, or the Gallican, or any other Church, which may be more acceptable to Almighty God, you should carefully make choice of the same, and sedulously teach the Church of the English, which as yet is new in the faith, whatsoever you can gather from the several Churches. For things are not to be loved for the sake of places, but places for the sake of good things. Choose, therefore, from every Church those things that are pious, religious, and right, and when you have, as it were, made them up into one bundle, let the minds of the English be accustomed thereto. Augustine's Third Question.--I beseech you, what punishment must be inflicted on one who steals anything from a church? Gregory answers.--You may judge, my brother, by the condition of the thief, in what manner he is to be corrected. For there are some, who, having substance, commit theft; and there are others, who transgress in this matter through want. Wherefore it is requisite, that some be punished with fines, others with stripes; some with more severity, and some more mildly. And when the severity is greater, it is to proceed from charity, not from anger; because this is done for the sake of him who is corrected, that he may not be delivered up to the fires of Hell. For it behoves us to maintain discipline among the faithful, as good parents do with their children according to the flesh, whom they punish with stripes for their faults, and yet they design to make those whom they chastise their heirs, and preserve their possessions for those whom they seem to visit in wrath. This charity is, therefore, to be kept in mind, and it dictates the measure of the punishment, so that the mind may do nothing beyond the rule prescribed by reason. You will add to this, how men are to restore those things which they have stolen from the church. But let not the Church take more than it has lost of its worldly possessions, or seek gain from vanities. Augustine's Fourth Question. -- Whether two full brothers may marry two sisters, who are of a family far removed from them? Gregory answers.--Most assuredly this may lawfully be done; for nothing is found in Holy Writ on this matter that seems to contradict it. Augustine's Fifth Question.--To what degree may the faithful marry with their kindred? and is it lawful to marry a stepmother or a brother's wife? Gregory answers.--A certain secular law in the Roman commonwealth allows, that the son and daughter of a brother and sister, or of two full brothers, or two sisters, may be joined in matrimony; but we have found, by experience, that the offspring of such wedlock cannot grow up; and the Divine law forbids a man to "uncover the nakedness of his kindred." Hence of necessity it must be the third or fourth generation of the faithful, that can be lawfully joined in matrimony; for the second, which we have mentioned, must altogether abstain from one another. To marry with one's stepmother is a heinous crime, because it is written in the Law, "Thou shalt not uncover the nakedness of thy father:" now the son, indeed, cannot uncover his father's nakedness; but in regard that it is written, "They twain shall be one flesh," he that presumes to uncover the nakedness of his stepmother, who was one flesh with his father, certainly uncovers the nakedness of his father. It is also prohibited to marry with a sister-in-law, because by the former union she is become the brother's flesh. For which thing also John the Baptist was beheaded, and obtained the crown of holy martyrdom. For, though he was not ordered to deny Christ, and it was not for confessing Christ that he was killed, yet inasmuch as the same Jesus Christ, our Lord, said, "I am the Truth," because John was killed for the truth, he also shed his blood for Christ. But forasmuch as there are many of the English, who, whilst they were still heathens, are said to have been joined in this unholy union, when they attain to the faith they are to be admonished to abstain, and be made to known that this is a grievous sin. Let them fear the dread judgement of God, lest, for the gratification of their carnal desires, they incur the torments of eternal punishment. Yet they are not on this account to be deprived of the Communion of the Body and Blood of Christ, lest they should seem to be punished for those things which they did through ignorance before they had received Baptism. For in these times the Holy Church chastises some things with zeal, and tolerates some in mercy, and is blind to some in her wisdom, and so, by forbearance and blindness often suppresses the evil that stands in her way. But all that come to the faith are to be admonished not to presume to do such things. And if any shall be guilty of them, they are to be excluded from the Communion of the Body and Blood of Christ. For as the offence is, in some measure, to be tolerated in those who did it through ignorance, so it is to be rigorously punished in those who do not fear to sin knowingly. Augustine's Sixth Question.--Whether a bishop may be consecrated without other bishops being present, if there be so great a distance between them, that they cannot easily come together? Gregory answers.--In the Church of England, of which you are as yet the only bishop, you cannot otherwise ordain a bishop than in the absence of other bishops. For when do bishops come over from Gaul, that they may be present as witnesses to you in ordaining a bishop? But we would have you, my brother, to ordain bishops in such a manner, that the said bishops may not be far asunder, to the end that there be no lack, but that at the ordination of a bishop other pastors also, whose pretence is of great benefit, should easily come together. Thus, when, by the help of God, bishops shall have been ordained in places near to one another, no ordination of a bishop is to take place without assembling three or four bishops. For, even in spiritual affairs, we may take example by the temporal, that they may be wisely and discreetly conducted. For surely, when marriages are celebrated in the world, some married persons are assembled, that those who went before in the way of matrimony, may also partake in the joy of the new union. Why, then, at this spiritual ordinance, wherein, by means of the sacred ministry, man is joined to God, should not such persons be assembled, as may either rejoice in the advancement of the new bishop, or jointly pour forth their prayers to Almighty God for his preservation? Augustine's Seventh Question.--How are we to deal with the bishops of Gaul and Britain? Gregory answers.--We give you no authority over the bishops of Gaul, because the bishop of Aries received the pall in the old times of my predecessors, and we must by no means deprive him of the authority he has received. If it shall therefore happen, my brother, that you go over into the province of Gaul, you are to concert with the said bishop of Aries, how, if there be any faults among the bishops, they may be amended. And if he shall be lukewarm in keeping up discipline, he is to be fired by your zeal; to whom we have also written, that aided by the presence of your Holiness in Gaul, he should exert himself to the utmost, and put away from the behaviour of the bishops all that is opposed to the command of our Creator. But you shall not have power to go beyond your own authority and judge the bishops of Gaul, but by persuading, and winning them, and showing good works for them to imitate, you shall recall the perverted to the pursuit of holiness; for it is written in the Law, "When thou comest into the standing corn of thy neighbour, then thou mayest bruise the ears with thine hand and eat; but thou shalt not move a sickle unto thy neighbours' standing corn." For thou mayest not apply the sickle of judgement in that harvest which thou seest to have been committed to another; but by the influence of good works thou shalt clear the Lord's wheat of the chaff of its vices, and convert it by exhortation and persuasion in the body of the Church, as it were, by eating. But whatsoever is to be done by authority, must be transacted with the aforesaid bishop of Aries, lest that should be omitted, which the ancient institution of the fathers has appointed. But as for all the bishops of Britain, we commit them to your care, that the unlearned may be taught, the weak strengthened by persuasion, and the perverse corrected by authority. Augustine's Eighth Question.--Whether a woman with child ought to be baptized? Or when she has brought forth, after what time she may come into the church? As also, after how many days the infant born may be baptized, lest he be prevented by death? Or how long after her husband may have carnal knowledge of her? Or whether it is lawful for her to come into the church when she has her courses, or to receive the Sacrament of Holy Communion? Or whether a man, under certain circumstances, may come into the church before he has washed with water? Or approach to receive the Mystery of the Holy Communion? All which things are requisite to be known by the ignorant nation of the English. Gregory answers.--I do not doubt but that these questions have been put to you, my brother, and I think I have already answered you therein. But I believe you would wish the opinion which you yourself might give and hold to be confirmed by my reply also. Why should not a woman with child be baptized, since the fruitfulness of the flesh is no offence in the eyes of Almighty God? For when our first parents sinned in Paradise, they forfeited the immortality which they had received, by the just judgement of God. Because, therefore, Almighty God would not for their fault wholly destroy the human race, he both deprived man of immortality for his sin, and, at the same time, of his great goodness and loving-kindness, reserved to him the power of propagating his race after him. On what ground, then, can that which is preserved to human nature by the free gift of Almighty God, be excluded from the privilege of Holy Baptism? For it is very foolish to imagine that the gift can be opposed to grace in that Mystery in which all sin is blotted out. When a woman is delivered, after how many days she may come into the church, you have learnt from the teaching of the Old Testament, to wit, that she is to abstain for a male child thirty-three days, and sixty-six for a female. Now you must know that this is to be received in a mystery; for if she enters the church the very hour that she is delivered, to return thanks, she is not guilty of any sin; because the pleasure of the flesh is a fault, and not the pain; but the pleasure is in the copulation of the flesh, whereas there is pain in bringing forth the child. Wherefore it is said to the first mother of all, "In sorrow thou shalt bring forth children." If, therefore, we forbid a woman that has brought forth, to enter the church, we make a crime of her very punishment. To baptize either a woman who has brought forth, if there be danger of death, even the very hour that she brings forth, or that which she has brought forth the very hour it is born, is in no way prohibited, because, as the grace of the Holy Mystery is to be with much discretion provided for those who are in full life and capable of understanding, so is it to be without any delay administered to the dying; lest, while a further time is sought to confer the Mystery of redemption, if a small delay intervene, the person that is to be redeemed be dead and gone. Her husband is not to approach her, till the infant born be weaned. An evil custom is sprung up in the lives of married people, in that women disdain to suckle the children whom they bring forth, and give them to other women to suckle; which seems to have been invented on no other account but incontinency; because, as they will not be continent, they will not suckle the children whom they bear. Those women, therefore, who, from evil custom, give their children to others to bring up, must not approach their husbands till the time of purification is past. For even when there has been no child-birth, women are forbidden to do so, whilst they have their courses, insomuch that the Law condemns to death any man that shall approach unto a woman during her uncleanness. Yet the woman, nevertheless, must not be forbidden to come into the church whilst she has her courses; because the superfluity of nature cannot be imputed to her as a crime; and it is not just that she should be refused admittance into the church, for that which she suffers against her will. For we know, that the woman who had the issue of blood, humbly approaching behind our Lord's back, touched the hem of his garment, and her infirmity immediately departed from her. If, therefore, she that had an issue of blood might commendably touch the garment of our Lord, why may not she, who has her courses, lawfully enter into the church of God? But you may say, Her infirmity compelled her, whereas these we speak of are bound by custom. Consider, then, most dear brother, that all we suffer in this mortal flesh, through the infirmity of our nature, is ordained by the just judgement of God after the fall; for to hunger, to thirst, to be hot, to be cold, to be weary, is from the infirmity of our nature; and what else is it to seek food against hunger, drink against thirst, air against heat, clothes against cold, rest against weariness, than to procure a remedy against distempers? Thus to a woman her courses are a distemper. If, therefore, it was a commendable boldness in her, who in her disease touched our Lord's garment, why may not that which is allowed to one infirm person, be granted to all women, who, through the fault of their nature, are rendered infirm? She must not, therefore, be forbidden to receive the Mystery of the Holy Communion during those days. But if any one out of profound respect does not presume to do it, she is to be commended; yet if she receives it, she is not to be judged. For it is the part of noble minds in some manner to acknowledge their faults, even when there is no fault; because very often that is done without a fault, which, nevertheless, proceeded from a fault. Thus, when we are hungry, it is no sin to eat; yet our being hungry proceeds from the sin of the first man. The courses are no sin in women, because they happen naturally; yet, because our nature itself is so depraved, that it appears to be defiled even without the concurrence of the will, a defect arises from sin, and thereby human nature may itself know what it is become by judgement. And let man, who wilfully committed the offence, bear the guilt of that offence against his will. And, therefore, let women consider with themselves, and if they do not presume, during their courses, to approach the Sacrament of the Body and Blood of our Lord, they are to be commended for their praiseworthy consideration; but when they are carried away with love of the same Mystery to receive it according to the custom of the religious life, they are not to be restrained, as we said before. For as in the Old Testament the outward works are observed, so in the New Testament, that which is outwardly done, is not so diligently regarded as that which is inwardly thought, that the punishment may be with discernment. For whereas the Law forbids the eating of many things as unclean, yet our Lord says in the Gospel, "Not that which goeth into the mouth defileth a man; but that which cometh out of the mouth, this defileth a man." And afterwards he added, expounding the same, "Out of the heart proceed evil thoughts." Where it is abundantly shown, that that is declared by Almighty God to be polluted in deed, which springs from the root of a polluted thought. Whence also Paul the Apostle says, "Unto the pure all things are pure, but unto them that are defiled and unbelieving, nothing is pure." And presently, declaring the cause of that defilement, he adds, "For even their mind and conscience is defiled." If, therefore, meat is not unclean to him whose mind is not unclean, why shall that which a woman suffers according to nature, with a clean mind, be imputed to her as uncleanness? A man who has approached his own wife is not to enter the church unless washed with water, nor is he to enter immediately although washed. The Law prescribed to the ancient people, that a man in such cases should be washed with water, and not enter into the church before the setting of the sun. Which, nevertheless, may be understood spiritually, because a man acts so when the mind is led by the imagination to unlawful concupiscence; for unless the fire of concupiscence be first driven from his mind, he is not to think himself worthy of the congregation of the brethren, while he sees himself burdened by the iniquity of a perverted will. For though divers nations have divers opinions concerning this affair, and seem to observe different rules, it was always the custom. of the Romans, from ancient times, for such an one to seek to be cleansed by washing, and for some time reverently to forbear entering the church. Nor do we, in so saying, assign matrimony to be a fault; but forasmuch as lawful intercourse cannot be had without the pleasure of the flesh, it is proper to forbear entering the holy place, because the pleasure itself cannot be without a fault. For he was not born of adultery or fornication, but of lawful marriage, who said, "Behold I was conceived in iniquity, and in sin my mother brought me forth." For he who knew himself to have been conceived in iniquity, lamented that he was born from sin, because he bears the defect, as a tree bears in its bough the sap it drew from the root. In which words, however, he does not call the union of the married couple iniquity, but the will itself. For there are many things which are lawful and permitted, and yet we are somewhat defiled in doing them. As very often by being angry we correct faults, and at the same time disturb our own peace of mind; and though that which we do is right, yet it is not to be approved that our mind should be disturbed. For he who said, "My eye was disturbed with anger," had been angry at the vices of sinners. Now, seeing that only a calm mind can rest in the light of contemplation, he grieved that his eye was disturbed with anger; because, whilst he was correcting evil actions below, he was obliged to be confused and disturbed with regard to the contemplation of the highest things. Anger against vice is, therefore, commendable, and yet painful to a man, because he thinks that by his mind being agitated, he has incurred some guilt. Lawful commerce, therefore, must be for the sake of children, not of pleasure; and must be to procure offspring, not to satisfy vices. But if any man is led not by the desire of pleasure, but only for the sake of getting children, such a man is certainly to be left to his own judgement, either as to entering the church, or as to receiving the Mystery of the Body and Blood of our Lord, which he, who being placed in the fire cannot burn, is not to be forbidden by us to receive. But when, not the love of getting children, but of pleasure prevails, the pair have cause to lament their deed. For this the holy preaching concedes to them, and yet fills the mind with dread of the very concession. For when Paul the Apostle said, "Let him that cannot contain have his own wife;" he presently took care to subjoin, "But this I say by way of permission, not of commandment." For that is not granted by way of permission which is lawful, because it is just; land, therefore, that which he said he permitted, he showed to be an offence. It is seriously to be considered, that when God was about to speak to the people on Mount Sinai, He first commanded them to abstain from women. And if purity of body was there so carefully required, where God spoke to the people by the means of a creature as His representative, that those who were to hear the words of God should abstain; how much more ought women, who receive the Body of Almighty God, to preserve themselves in purity of flesh, lest they be burdened with the very greatness of that inestimable Mystery? For this reason also, it was said to David, concerning his men, by the priest, that if they were clean in this particular, they should receive the shewbread, which they would not have received at all, had not David first declared them to be clean. Then the man, who, afterwards, has been washed with water, is also capable of receiving the Mystery of the Holy Communion, when it is lawful for him, according to what has been before declared, to enter the church. Augustine's Ninth Question--Whether after an illusion, such as is wont to happen in a dream, any man may receive the Body of our Lord, or if he be a priest, celebrate the Divine Mysteries? Gregory answers.--The Testament of the Old Law, as has been said already in the article above, calls such a man polluted, and allows him not to enter into the church till the evening, after being washed with water. Which, nevertheless, a spiritual people, taking in another sense, will understand in the same manner as above; because he is imposed upon as it were in a dream, who, being tempted with uncleanness, is defiled by real representations in thought, and he is to be washed with water, that he may cleanse away the sins of thought with tears; and unless the fire of temptation depart before, may know himself to be in a manner guilty until the evening. But a distinction is very necessary in that illusion, and one must carefully consider what causes it to arise in the mind of the person sleeping; for sometimes it proceeds from excess of eating or drinking; sometimes from the superfluity or infirmity of nature, and sometimes from the thoughts. And when it happens either through superfluity or infirmity of nature, such an illusion is not to be feared at all, because it is to be lamented, that the mind of the person, who knew nothing of it, suffers the same, rather than that he occasioned it. But when the appetite of gluttony commits excess in food, and thereupon the receptacles of the humours are oppressed, the mind thence contracts some guilt; yet not so much as to hinder the receiving of the Holy Mystery, or celebrating Mass, when a holy day requires it, or necessity obliges the Mystery to be shown forth, because there is no other priest in the place; for if there be others who can perform the ministry, the illusion proceeding from over-eating ought not to exclude a man from receiving the sacred Mystery; but I am of opinion he ought humbly to abstain from offering the sacrifice of the Mystery, but not from receiving it, unless the mind of the person sleeping has been disturbed with some foul imagination. For there are some, who for the most part so suffer the illusion, that their mind, even during the sleep of the body, is not defiled with filthy thoughts. In which case, one thing is evident, that the mind is guilty, not being acquitted even in its own judgement; for though it does not remember to have seen anything whilst the body was sleeping, yet it calls to mind that, when the body was awake, it fell into gluttony. But if the illusion of the sleeper proceeds from evil thoughts when he was awake, then its guilt is manifest to the mind; for the man perceives from what root that defilement sprang, because what he had consciously thought of, that he afterwards unconsciously endured. But it is to be considered, whether that thought was no more than a suggestion, or proceeded to delight, or, what is worse, consented to sin. For all sin is committed in three ways, viz., by suggestion, by delight, and by consent. Suggestion comes from the Devil, delight from the flesh, and consent from the spirit. For the serpent suggested the first offence, and Eve, as flesh, took delight in it, but Adam, as the spirit, consented. And when the mind sits in judgement on itself, it must clearly distinguish between suggestion and delight, and between delight and consent. For when the evil spirit suggests a sin to the mind, if there ensue no delight in the sin, the sin is in no way committed; but when the flesh begins to take delight in it, then sin begins to arise. But if it deliberately consents, then the sin is known to be full-grown. The seed, therefore, of sin is in the suggestion, the nourishment of it in delight, its maturity in the consent. And it often happens that what the evil spirit sows in the thought, in that the flesh begins to find delight, and yet the soul does not consent to that delight. And whereas the flesh cannot be delighted without the mind, yet the mind struggling against the pleasures of the flesh, is after a manner unwillingly bound by the carnal delight, so that through reason it opposes it, and does not consent, yet being bound by delight, it grievously laments being so bound. Wherefore that great soldier of our Lord's host, groaned and said, "I see another law in my members warring against the law of my mind, and bringing me into captivity to the law of sin, which is in my members." Now if he was a captive, he did not fight; but he did fight; wherefore he was a captive and at the same time therefore fought against the law of the mind, which the law that is in the members opposed; but if he fought, he was no captive. Thus, then, man is, as I may say, a captive and yet free. Free on account of justice, which he loves, a captive by the delight which he unwillingly bears within him. Kapitel 28 Wie Papst Gregor an den Bischof von Aries schrieb, um Augustinus bei der Arbeit von Gott zu helfen. n. Chr. Thus far the answers of the holy Pope Gregory, to the questions of the most reverend prelate, Augustine. Now the letter, which he says he had written to the bishop of Aries, was directed to Vergilius, successor to Aetherius, and was in the following words: "To his most reverend and holy brother and fellow bishop, Vergilius; Gregory, servant of the servants of God. With how much kindness brethren, coming of their own accord, are to be entertained, is shown by this, that they are for the most part invited for the sake of brotherly love. Therefore, if our common brother, Bishop Augustine, shall happen to come to you, let your love, as is becoming, receive him with so great kindness and affection, that it may refresh him by the benefit of its consolation and show to others how brotherly charity is to be cultivated. And, since it often happens that those who are at a distance first learn from others the things that need correction, if he bring before you, my brother, any sins of bishops or others, do you, in conjunction with him, carefully inquire into the same, and show yourself so strict and earnest with regard to those things which offend God and provoke His wrath, that for the amendment of others, the punishment may fall upon the guilty, and the innocent may not suffer under false report. God keep you in safety, most reverend brother. Given the 22nd day of June, in the nineteenth year of the reign of our most religious lord, Mauritius Tiberius Augustus, the eighteenth year after the consulship of our said lord, and the fourth indiction." Kapitel 29 Wie der gleiche Papst zu Augustinus das Pallium schickte und einen Brief, zusammen mit mehreren Ministern der Welt. n. Chr. Moreover, the same Pope Gregory, hearing from Bishop Augustine, that the harvest which he had was great and the labourers but few, sent to him, together with his aforesaid envoys, certain fellow labourers and ministers of the Word, of whom the chief and foremost were Mellitus, Justus, Paulinus, and Rufinianus, and by them all things in general that were necessary for the worship and service of the Church, to wit, sacred vessels and altar-cloths, also church-furniture, and vestments for the bishops and clerks, as likewise relics of the holy Apostles and martyrs; besides many manuscripts. He also sent a letter, wherein he signified that he had despatched the pall to him, and at the same time directed how he should constitute bishops in Britain. The letter was in these words: "To his most reverend and holy brother and fellow bishop, Augustine, Gregory, the servant of the servants of God. Though it be certain, that the unspeakable rewards of the eternal kingdom are reserved for those who labour for Almighty God, yet it is requisite that we bestow on them the benefit of honours, to the end that they may by this recompense be encouraged the more vigorously to apply themselves to the care of their spiritual work. And, seeing that the new Church of the English is, through the bounty of the Lord, and your labours, brought to the grace of God, we grant you the use of the pall in the same, only for the celebration of the solemn service of the Mass; that so you may ordain twelve bishops in different places, who shall be subject to your jurisdiction. But the bishop of London shall, for the future, be always consecrated by his own synod, and receive the pall, which is the token of his office, from this holy and Apostolic see, which I, by the grace of God, now serve. But we would have you send to the city of York such a bishop as you shall think fit to ordain; yet so, that if that city, with the places adjoining, shall receive the Word of God, that bishop shall also ordain twelve bishops, and enjoy the honour of a metropolitan; for we design, if we live, by the help of God, to bestow on him also the pall; and yet we would have him to be subject to your authority, my brother; but after your decease, he shall so preside over the bishops he shall have ordained, as to be in no way subject to the jurisdiction of the bishop of London. But for the future let there be this distinction as regards honour between the bishops of the cities of London and York, that he who has been first ordained have the precedence. But let them take counsel and act in concert and with one mind dispose whatsoever is to be done for zeal of Christ; let them judge rightly, and carry out their judgement without dissension. "But to you, my brother, shall, by the authority of our God and Lord Jesus Christ, be subject not only those bishops whom you shall ordain, and those that shall be ordained by the bishop of York, but also all the prelates in Britain; to the end that from the words and manner of life of your Holiness they may learn the rule of a right belief and a good life, and fulfilling their office in faith and righteousness, they may, when it shall please the Lord, attain to the kingdom of Heaven. God preserve you in safety, most reverend brother. "Given the 22nd of June, in the nineteenth year of the reign of our most religious lord, Mauritius Tiberius Augustus, the eighteenth year after the consulship of our said lord, and the fourth indiction." Kapitel 30 Eine Kopie des Briefes, den Papst Gregor zu dem Abt Mellitus schickte, der dann nach Britannien ging. n. Chr. The aforesaid envoys having departed, the blessed Father Gregory sent after them a letter worthy to be recorded, wherein he plainly shows how carefully he watched over the salvation of our country. The letter was as follows: "To his most beloved son, the Abbot Mellitus; Gregory, the servant of the servants of God. We have been much concerned, since the departure of our people that are with you, because we have received no account of the success of your journey. Howbeit, when Almighty God has led, you to the most reverend Bishop Augustine, our brother, tell him what I have long been considering in my own mind concerning the matter of the English people; to wit, that the temples of the idols in that nation ought not to be destroyed; but let the idols that are in them be destroyed; let water be consecrated and sprinkled in the said temples, let altars be erected, and relics placed there. For if those temples are well built, it is requisite that they be converted from the worship of devils to the service of the true God; that the nation, seeing that their temples are not destroyed, may remove error from their hearts, and knowing and adoring the true God, may the more freely resort to the places to which they have been accustomed. And because they are used to slaughter many oxen in sacrifice to devils, some solemnity must be given them in exchange for this, as that on the day of the dedication, or the nativities of the holy martyrs, whose relics are there deposited, they should build themselves huts of the boughs of trees about those churches which have been turned to that use from being temples, and celebrate the solemnity with religious feasting, and no more offer animals to the Devil, but kill cattle and glorify God in their feast, and return thanks to the Giver of all things for their abundance; to the end that, whilst some outward gratifications are retained, they may the more easily consent to the inward joys. For there is no doubt that it is impossible to cut off every thing at once from their rude natures; because he who endeavours to ascend to the highest place rises by degrees or steps, and not by leaps. Thus the Lord made Himself known to the people of Israel in Egypt; and yet He allowed them the use, in His own worship, of the sacrifices which they were wont to offer to the Devil, commanding them in His sacrifice to kill animals, to the end that, with changed hearts, they might lay aside one part of the sacrifice, whilst they retained another; and although the animals were the same as those which they were wont to offer, they should offer them to the true God, and not to idols; and thus they would no longer be the same sacrifices. This then, dearly beloved, it behoves you to communicate to our aforesaid brother, that he, being placed where he is at present, may consider how he is to order all things. God preserve you in safety, most beloved son. "Given the 17th of June, in the nineteenth year of the reign of our most religious lord, Mauritius Tiberius Augustus, the eighteenth year after the consulship of our said lord, and the fourth indiction." Kapitel 31 Wie Papst Gregor, durch einen Brief, Augustinus ermahnte, sich nicht in seinen Wundern zu rühmen. n. Chr. At which time he also sent Augustine a letter concerning the miracles that he had heard had been wrought by him; wherein he admonishes him not to incur the danger of being puffed up by the number of them. The letter was in these words: "I know, dearly beloved brother, that Almighty God, by means of you, shows forth great miracles to the nation which it was His will to choose. Wherefore you must needs rejoice with fear, and fear with joy concerning that heavenly gift; for you will rejoice because the souls of the English are by outward miracles drawn to inward grace; but you will fear, lest, amidst the wonders that are wrought, the weak mind may be puffed up with self-esteem, and that whereby it is outwardly raised to honour cause it inwardly to fall through vain-glory. For we must call to mind, that when the disciples returned with joy from preaching, and said to their Heavenly Master, Lord, even the devils are subject to us through Thy Name;' forthwith they received the reply, In this rejoice not; but rather rejoice, because your names are written in heaven.' For their minds were set on private and temporal joys, when they rejoiced in miracles; but they are recalled from the private to the common joy, and from the temporal to the eternal, when it is said to them, Rejoice in this, because your names are written in heaven.' For all the elect do not work miracles, and yet the names of all are written in heaven. For those who are disciples of the truth ought not to rejoice, save for that good thing which all men enjoy as well as they, and in which their joy shall be without end. "It remains, therefore, most dear brother, that amidst those outward actions, which you perform through the power of the Lord, you should always carefully judge yourself in your heart, and carefully understand both what you are yourself, and how much grace is bestowed upon that same nation, for the conversion of which you have received even the gift of working miracles. And if you remember that you have at any time sinned against our Creator, either by word or deed, always call it to mind, to the end that the remembrance of your guilt may crush the vanity which rises in your heart. And whatsoever gift of working miracles you either shall receive, or have received, consider the same, not as conferred on you, but on those for whose salvation it has been given you." Kapitel 32 Wie Papst Gregor Briefe schickte und Geschenke an König Ethelbert. n. Chr. The same blessed Pope Gregory, at the same time, sent a letter to King Ethelbert, with many gifts of divers sorts; being desirous to glorify the king with temporal honours, at the same. time that he rejoiced that through his own labour and zeal he had attained to the knowledge of heavenly glory. The copy of the said letter is as follows: "To the most glorious lord, and his most excellent son, Ethelbert, king of the English, Bishop Gregory. Almighty God advances good men to the government of nations, that He may by their means bestow the gifts of His lovingkindness on those over whom they are placed. This we know to have come to pass in the English nation, over whom your Highness was placed, to the end, that by means of the blessings which are granted to you, heavenly benefits might also be conferred on your subjects. Therefore, my illustrious son, do you carefully guard the grace which you have received from the Divine goodness, and be eager to spread the Christian faith among the people under your rule; in all uprightness increase your zeal for their conversion; suppress the worship of idols; overthrow the structures of the temples; establish the manners of your subjects by much cleanness of life, exhorting, terrifying, winning, correcting, and showing forth an example of good works, that you may obtain your reward in Heaven from Him, Whose Name and the knowledge of Whom you have spread abroad upon earth. For He, Whose honour you seek and maintain among the nations, will also render your Majesty's name more glorious even to posterity. "For even so the most pious emperor, Constantine, of old, recovering the Roman commonwealth from the false worship of idols, brought it with himself into subjection to Almighty God, our Lord Jesus Christ, and turned to Him with his whole mind, together with the nations under his rule. Whence it followed, that his praises transcended the fame of former princes; and he excelled his predecessors in renown as much as in good works. Now, therefore, let your Highness hasten to impart to the kings and peoples that are subject to you, the knowledge of one God, Father, Son, and Holy Ghost; that you may surpass the ancient kings of your nation in praise and merit, and while you cause the sins of others among your own subjects to be blotted out, become the more free from anxiety with regard to your own sins before the dread judgement of Almighty God. "Willingly hear, devoutly perform, and studiously retain in your memory, whatsoever counsel shall be given you by our most reverend brother, Bishop Augustine, who is trained up in the monastic rule, full of the knowledge of Holy Scripture, and, by the help of God, endued with good works; for if you give ear to him when he speaks on behalf of Almighty God, the sooner will Almighty God hear his prayers for you. But if (which God forbid!) you slight his words, how shall Almighty God hear him on your behalf, when you neglect to hear him on behalf of God? Unite yourself, therefore, to him with all your mind, in the fervour of faith, and further his endeavours, by that virtue which God has given you, that He may make you partaker of His kingdom, Whose faith you cause to be received and maintained in your own. "Besides, we would have your Highness know that, as we find in Holy Scripture from the words of the Almighty Lord, the end of this present world, and the kingdom of the saints, which will never come to an end, is at hand. But as the end of the world draws near, many things are about to come upon us which were not before, to wit, changes in the air, and terrors from heaven, and tempests out of the order of the seasons, wars, famines, pestilences, earthquakes in divers places; which things will not, nevertheless, all happen in our days, but will all follow after our days. If, therefore, you perceive that any of these things come to pass in your country, let not your mind be in any way disturbed; for these signs of the end of the world are sent before, for this reason, that we may take heed to our souls, and be watchful for the hour of death, and may be found prepared with good works to meet our Judge. Thus much, my illustrious son, I have said in few words, with intent-that when the Christian faith is spread abroad in your kingdom, our discourse to you may also be more copious, and we may desire to say the more, as joy for the full conversion of your nation is increased in our mind. "I have sent you some small gifts, which will not appear small to you, when received by you with the blessing of the blessed Apostle, Peter. May Almighty God, therefore, perfect in you His grace which He has begun, and prolong your life here through a course of many years, and in the fulness of time receive you into the congregation of the heavenly country. May the grace of God preserve you in safety, my most excellent lord and son. "Given the 22nd day of June, in the nineteenth year of the reign of our most religious lord, Mauritius Tiberius Augustus, in the eighteenth year after his consulship, and the fourth indiction." Kapitel 33 Wie Augustinus die Kirche unseres Erlösers reparierte, und das Kloster des gesegneten Petrus des Apostels erbaute; und betreffend Peter dem ersten Abt des gleichen. Augustine having had his episcopal see granted him in the royal city, as has been said, recovered therein, with the support of the king, a church, which he was informed had been built of old by the faithful among the Romans, and consecrated it in the name of the Holy Saviour, our Divine Lord Jesus Christ, and there established a residence for himself and all his successors.' He also built a monastery not far from the city to the eastward, in which, by his advice, Ethelbert erected from the foundation the church of the blessed Apostles, Peter and Paul, and enriched it with divers gifts; wherein the bodies of the same Augustine, and of all the bishops of Canterbury, and of the kings of Kent, might be buried. Nevertheless, it was not Augustine himself who consecrated that church, but Laurentius, his successor. The first abbot of that monastery was the priest Peter, who, being sent on a mission into Gaul, was drowned in a bay of the sea, which is called Amfleat, and committed to a humble tomb by the inhabitants of the place; but since it was the will of Almighty God to reveal his merits, a light, from Heaven was seen over his grave every night; till the neighbouring people who saw it, perceiving that he had been a holy man that was buried there, and inquiring who and whence he was, carried away the body, and interred it in the church, in the city of Boulogne, with the honour due to so great a person. Kapitel 34 Wie Ethelfrid, König der Northumbrier, der die Nationen der Schotten besiegt hatte, sie aus den Gebieten der Engländer vertrieb. n. Chr. At this time, the brave and ambitious king, Ethelfrid, governed the kingdom of the Northumbrians, and ravaged the Britons more than all the chiefs of the English, insomuch that he might be compared to Saul of old, king of the Israelites, save only in this, that he was ignorant of Divine religion. For he conquered more territories from the Britons than any other chieftain or king, either subduing the inhabitants and making them tributary, or driving them out and planting the English in their places. To him might justly be applied the saying of the patriarch blessing his son in the person of Saul, "Benjamin shall ravin as a wolf; in the morning he shall devour the prey, and at night he shall divide the spoil." Hereupon, Aedan, king of the Scots that dwell in Britain, being alarmed by his success, came against him with a great and mighty army, but was defeated and fled with a few followers; for almost all his army was cut to pieces at a famous place, called Degsastan, that is, Degsa Stone. In which battle also Theodbald, brother to Ethelfrid, was killed, with almost all the forces he commanded. This war Ethelfrid brought to an end in the year of our Lord 603, the eleventh of his own reign, which lasted twenty-four years, and the first year of the reign of Phocas, who then was at the head of the Roman empire. From that time, no king of the Scots durst come into Britain to make war on the English to this day. Kategorie:Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum Kategorie:Noch bearbeiten